My Princess
by firstgreenisgold
Summary: Eric finds Sookie alone in this world. I do not own any rights to these characters, I just like to play.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Eric's POV**

I have been helping the Prince fight his enemies for four years now. Niall the Prince of the sky fae, and only remaining true prince of the fae, had requested my help. It was and still is very rare for fairies and vampires to work together but he made an offer I could not refuse. Niall's enemy Breadon, of the water fae, was raising troops to attack sky fae, any fae half breeds, and any of Niall's family. Naturally Niall took these attacks very personally. He became desperate when Claudette, one of his triplet grandchildren, was murdered by Breadon's henchmen, Neave and Lochlan. That is when he came to me. He was willing to share with me the locations of the major portals nearby. Fairy blood is a delicacy to vampires and is a rarity to taste. In my over 1000 years on this Earth and I had only tasted fairy once before. Niall explained that he would be hiding a few relatives that were half breeds but very dear to him in Louisiana. He knew that Breadon and his people would try to get to them as one of them was Niall's favorite and chosen heir. He wanted me to wait in ambush at the portal sites to block this threat. Niall was certain that if I kept the portals blocked I would not only protect his family but would be a great aid to their war. How could I refuse? A buffet of fairy blood for me and for my most loyal it was the most exciting thing to happen in the last several decades. Not to mention the value of the prince of fae owing you a few favors. I fly around outside this portal for my shift waiting and watching. Though I am king this is one task I would never miss out on. The crossings have become fewer and further between the last year but not few enough that we abandon watching. We even had a pact with the local were pack, they watch during the day and they get to eat the prey or hold it until night for money from the vampire coming on duty.

I fly out wider and notice the house by the cemetery. I have looked upon this house, many times, over the last few years and wondered about its inhabitants. I always see lights but rarely see any movement inside. No one ever leaves the house or enters the house after dark. There is a large garage that is kept locked up so I have been unable to determine how many people live here. I have noticed a delicious smell here but I have not been able to place what it is. It has become a curious game for me to spend part of my shift each week trying to discover what I can about this house and its people. Tonight the strangest sight greets me as I make my regular pass by this house. There is an angel kneeling and crying in the cemetery. She has a slight golden glow or aura that lights her, like the moon. She has long blond hair the frames her waist in natural curls. Her form is petite but buxom. Her hands are covering her face as if to hold the tears in and keep them from falling. She looks to be no more than in her young twenties, it is hard to tell with fairies. She senses me as I draw closer, interesting as I have been completely silent, and turns her face to meet mine. Her blue eyes are the color of sapphires and shine with tears. My ancient dead heart skips a beat and breaks. This is not my normal behavior but I am unable to stop myself from sitting beside her and pulling her into my lap. I hold her and rock her and say soothing things to her in my native tongue. She was reluctant to trust me at first but her emotions won out and she clung to me and cried. When her tears finally stopped, I asked her "Why my angel, are you crying? You are too beautiful to shed such tears. Tell me what has caused your suffering and I will kill it or fix it." I was not prepared for the musical delight that graced my ears. Her voice was like butterflies and bells. The sound of her voice alone had me bespelled.

"I am alone now. My grandfather left me here with my grandmother for protection. He has not been back to check on me because it is too dangerous. Now my grandmother has died and I am alone. I am sure that I can do it. You know, live on my own but I never wanted to and I certainly did not want to now. Plus, it is very lonely out here and being alone and in danger is a very bad combination I believe. Gran always helped me stay out of trouble. I haven't left the house at night for four years. Gran knew that was when it was most dangerous. So, I might be smart enough to know that being alone right now is bad but I am not smart enough to stay inside. My lesson is further learned by the fact the only person I have encountered on my first night out of my home in four years, is a vampire, one of the only three things that my grandfather told me to avoid."

She sighs heavily and sheds a few more tears. I realize I have been holding her and rocking her still with my hand rubbing her back and running through her hair to comfort her through her explanation. You could call it comfort but it could have been my own, I felt strangely at peace sitting here this way. "How did you figure out I was a vampire, and how did you hear me approach?"

"I have some talents. I am not sure that I should tell you about them."

"What if I tell you some things about me?"

"Alright."

"My name is Eric Northman; I am the King of Louisiana."

"I have heard that name. Do you know Niall Brigant?"

Thor's hammer, is she one of his relatives. Of course she is. Everything she has said makes sense; the scent, her appearance, and her allure. The first woman to spark curiosity in me and that could possibly hold my interest, would of course be the one creature denied me. Then again the Prince isn't around, and he does owe me a couple of favors if my calculations are correct, and as she has plainly stated, she is alone out here and unprotected. I guess you could say it would only be right for me to help. "I know the Prince very well; in fact I have been in the area the last few years helping to keep the dangers at a minimum for some very important people."

"There is only one of those persons left. My brother was killed for a human crime that he did not commit and my grandmother died of a stroke. It has been a devastating couple of years. I miss Faery. My name is Sookie Brigant. Niall is my grandfather."

"Sookie… that is a beautiful name. Will you allow me to help you? I really cannot stand the thought of you being alone and I feel I have failed in my mission to aid in your safety if your loneliness and endangerment is the result."

"What can you do to help me?"

Oh, I could do so many things to help her but I simply say, "I will bring you with me. Breadon's forces will never enter a nest of vampires in search of you and none of the vampires will mess with you if you are with me, I am their King and none of them can touch you without my permission, not that I would ever allow anyone to hurt you or touch you. We will try to get in contact with your grandfather as well; perhaps my lines of communication are not as closely watched as yours."

"You would do all of that for me?"

She asks this as she is still being petted and rocked while sitting on my lap. I will apparently do anything for her. "Of course dear one. Do you like to fly?"

"I do like to fly but have you ever popped before?"

There is a glint in her eye. If she means teleport I have not and was not aware that fairies could teleport others as well as themselves. I most certainly did not believe that a half breed was capable of this. I suppose this would go a long way to explain why she is Niall's favorite. SHIT! If she is Niall's favorite then she is meant to rule and that means he will definitely come looking for her. Wait a minute where did that come from. I am simply offering my assistance not trying to hide her away. Although, if she …stop stop stop. "No, I have never popped before."

"Ooh, ooh okay. Just close your eyes and think of where we need to go."

Without any hesitation I did as she said not sure how it mattered. I felt dizzy and disoriented, but when I finally quit spinning enough to open my eyes I was gazing into her beautiful blues, with her still in my arms, and standing in my office at my home in Shreveport. "You are quite talented Sookie. I do not know the requirements for your care; you must tell me what you need. My day man, Bobby Burnam will get whatever you wish: food, clothing, etc. You could even make him a list of things you want from your house and he can fetch them for you."

"I will make him a list for my house and a different list for the store. He can get it all tomorrow; I can take care of my needs this evening."

"Oh?"

"Well I can create what I need."

"What do you mean?" I had seen many fae perform many feats of magic but I had never witnessed them calling food or clothing into existence.

"Well I need only think it and I got it. I must be careful not to wish for cosmic stuff because grandfather says it throws the fates out of whack."

What she is speaking of is not a power I know of. Fairies are capable of summoning objects to themselves that they have knowledge and possession of. Sookie is speaking of willing things into existence. Incredible. She looks innocent but her ripe body begs to be ravished. She holds vaults of magic and speaks of it as if it is nothing. What a contradiction. "Well then do not spoil yourself, but I admit I would love to see you do this. I have never seen it before and it is rare when you have lived as long as I to be able to see something new."

"Alright."

She pulls away from me and I reluctantly allow her to stand on her own two feet. I move to the couch and sit and she turns to face me. She has a thoughtful look on her face. She brightens as inspiration strikes and she stands before me in a red silk nightgown that reaches the floor. There are only two thin straps holding the sheath on her. In her hand is a plate with different cheeses, fruits, and bread on it. In her other hand is some kind of pink bubbly smoky liquid. She was a goddess. I decided in that moment I would do anything to keep her here. She did not realize she would not be leaving. I whisked to her, scooped her up bridal style, and had her in my secret resting chamber before she could question what I was doing. I set her down in the center of my emperor sized custom made bed that was adorned in red silk sheets. I took the plate and the glass from her. She moved her lips to speak but I touched my fingers to her lips, and then moved them to select a morsel for her and bring it to her mouth. She looked at me strangely and accepted the food. My dead heart was singing. She had fed from my hand, you'd have thought I had tamed some wild animal, but I could not help the pride that swelled in me when she allowed this. She had submitted to me without even a struggle, she was made for me! She continued to let me feed her and she was covered in the most delicious blush from the tips of her ears to the top of her breast. The food was nearly gone when she spoke.

"Thank you that was nice. No one has ever done that for me. It was different, but nice. I am rather tired; could you show me where I will stay while I am here?"

"Dear one, I promised you that you would not be alone. You will stay with me. Besides this is only my area home not my permanent residence. Come closer to me dear one let me hold you. I liked when you were in my arms." She blushed deeply.

"I liked when you were holding me too. I have never lain with a man before. I am not sure if it will get me into trouble."

Oh it was most certainly going to get her into trouble and me too! "Dear one, your grandfather will not be upset that you sought comfort and shelter with an ally; it is a smart move in your position. I am not offering anything other than comfort Sookie." I gave her a look that said she hurt my feelings with her lack of trust. She blushed and slid across the bed the small distance between us. I wrapped her in my arms and inhaled her scent. It was intoxicating. She smelled like vanilla and cinnamon and something exotic. I heard her inhale my scent deeply as well. She hummed with pleasure at my smell. My chest rumbled with a purr at her reaction to me. I lay on my back and pulled her to my side. She rested her head on my chest and I stroked her back and traced her curves. "Sookie, I am glad that I found you today. I believe I was lonely too, I just did not realize until now. Because right now, I cannot imagine you not being always by my side."

"That is real sweet Eric. I do not believe anyone has ever said anything so nice to me."

"People are mean to you?"

"Well never grandfather, and grandmother and Jason were nice but I frightened most folks with my powers. I have most fairy powers and a few that I don't know the origin of. My magic scares many of the fae on both sides of the conflict in Faery."

"Sookie I do not care what you can do, you are an angel, allow me to care for you. It would make me feel like I had done something right in regards to your protection."

"Eric, I will stay with you until my grandfather can be found and have this sorted out."

She practically hums the last statement as sleep claims her. I did not believe it was possible for her to be more beautiful, but in her sleep, she relaxed completely and her tears had stopped. She was absolutely mesmerizing. Her soft tanned skin smelled of the sun, her scent of vanilla and cinnamon swirled with the scent of fairy in her relaxed state. Interesting she must mask herself when awake. I could lay here and just enjoy her scent for centuries. She is mine, for always. I hold her close to me as I succumb to dawn's pull.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Niall's POV**

I will kill Breadon. He has taken something too precious to me to ignore. Why he wants our kind to suffer through another war I do not know. Breadon is a jealous and vile creature. Ever since I decreed tolerance to all fae whether full fairy or not, Breadon has used the water fairies to stir up trouble. I did not give such a command to my people to create discord but rather to save our race. We have been dying for centuries. We shut ourselves off from the world after the last fairy/vampire war three hundred years ago. It seemed like the best option at the time to save our people and save our magic. While being sealed in Faery kept us from dying at our enemies hands it did nothing to increase our numbers or stop us from killing each other. Fae are so different from each other that it takes decades to reach an agreement over the smallest matters of state, which is why the fae have me. Without my leadership and guidance nothing would get done. I decided to allow partial fae to live in Faery. I felt their new genetic additions and widely varied experiences could only help the fae. Some partial fae had many fae abilities but none of their weaknesses. Partial fae were not always weaker either. For example, Sookie, my granddaughter, was born of the union of my son and a goddess. Her magic and status rivaled everyone in Faery, including me. I felt it was wise to gain by these connections instead of continually making enemies for our isolationism.

Now we are at war with Breadon. I cannot let him get to my Sookie. I seek help from the Viking. I was always impressed with the Viking. I will never forget the image of him on the battlefield during the last fairy/vampire war. He was a force of destruction. All fell before him. His was just the kind of prowess I needed guarding my most precious treasure.

I meet with and convince the Viking that sharing the location of the portals and turning my back at what I know to be slaughter, is enough payment for now for his assurance that not one of the fairies that attempts to enter this realm through those portals lives. I explain that some that are very dear to me are hiding in Louisiana and their survival is paramount. His cocky confidence would not work for anyone else; because my knowledge of him tells me he will succeed and he has every right to be cocky. I have made the right choice.

Four years have come and gone. I have been away from my sweet granddaughter for so long. I can still feel her spark through our familial bond but I know that she has suffered. I know that Jason met his end at the hands of some angry mob and that Adele has passed on to the Summerlands. Adele was a former lover to me and had helped raise Sookie. I know that my dear girl feels the loss of Adele. I wish to go to her but I know that I am being watched. Breadon would just love to catch me cavorting with vampires to turn my people against me. Not to mention that he will have Sookie in his grasp the instant I am seen with her. I know that he is spying on me. He will have to be dealt with soon. I only hope my sweet girl can hang in there until I can get to her. I am even gladder now that I insisted on her early training. She is very formidable.

I have had little contact with the Viking since our original agreement. I owe him a great debt; I know he has been very effective as Breadon's anger has become greater and his numbers steadily decrease. He is relentless though because it makes him surer there is something in the human realm that I don't want him to have.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Eric's POV**

I wake a few hours before sunset and find the sweet angel still tucked into my side. She is still sleeping. I gently slide my fingers up and down her side following the curve of her hip around to brush across the top of her perfect behind. She begins to stir and I am rewarded with her soft moans and satisfied sighs. When her eyes open I see confusion on her face for only seconds before she remembers where she is at.

"Good evening Eric." She yawns and snuggles a little closer.

"Good evening to you, dear one. We have much business to attend to. We have to go to some meetings at Fangtasia tonight. It is a bar that I use to conduct business when I am in this area. Before we get to that there are things we need to discuss. Vampires are very strange compared to what you are used to I am sure. We like to be in charge and we like to have more than other vampires. You are very beautiful and unique and I am sure this is why your grandfather warned you away from us. That and vampires crave fairy blood as it is a delicacy to us. I must have you by my side always but there will be some vampires that try to cause problems if we do not follow some guidelines. If you are mine you are under my protection, you are apart of my retinue, and no one else may even approach you without my permission. You will be protected and cared for. I will let nothing happen to you. I want you to be mine not just for your protection but because I find I like having you near. If you were mine you would have to listen and obey me Sookie. Do you have any questions so far?"

"Well I understand better than you think because fairies and whatever else I am are very jealous and territorial creatures. I would do my best to listen Eric but whatever fairy mix I am does not obey well. Grandfather says I flatter easily and that more than makes up for my inability to follow orders. I am also very unpredictable by nature. I can't help it; I have tried. I also collect and covet treasure. I only have a little of my own treasure collected but that is because I am only 25 and I just reached my quickening two years ago. I could be yours, I think, but could you be mine. I have to be your equal and I cannot share. My nature will not allow me to share. In fact Niall says that it is my nature to be adored. It is one of the many reasons I love my grandfather's company, because he adores me. Can you adore me?"

I do not know what she is but what she has said gives me some interesting clues and a hard on. She went through the change that a full fairy goes through but I thought they reached maturity between 35 and 50 years of age. That would explain why she wields so much power but seems so child like, because in her world she is an infant. If she has gone through her fairy changes then she has access to all her magic powers. I know of only one race though that needs to be adored, is unpredictable, near incapable of following orders, and collects treasure; that is the divine race, the gods and goddesses. I can hardly believe it but it would explain Niall's attachment and regard for her. I can not believe that she has complied so easily and is willing to consider being mine. I will be only hers if I have her to feed and fuck. She is an angel and I would gladly devote myself to her forever. "Sookie I have never adored anyone or anything but you my angel are a shining star in my night sky. I will feed only from you and be faithful and loyal to you. You will want for nothing. I will treat you as an equal but you must show deference to me in front of others. I will appear weak if we disagree in public."

"I will try to do the right thing in front of others. Hey, I know." She gets a look on her face then I hear her in my head and do not see her mouth moving. _Can you hear me?_

I think back to her, _Sookie can you hear my thoughts?_

_Not all the time, only when I try and you think them at me. I can only send to you if you let me._

"That is a very neat trick my sweet angel. You can always tell me what you are thinking in that way."

"Yes. It will be a fun game. I bet I can do it so well that no one notices!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Eric's POV**

After our discussion we prepared to leave for Fangtasia. Sookie showered and dressed in the spare bathroom. I told her we could get her some things this evening but she said not to worry. When I made my way to the living room I found her waiting for me by the fireplace. She was stunning. She was wearing a dress that flowed and rippled yet clung to her curves. The straps were tiny and the neckline was plunging. Red is my favorite color but for her I may change it to dark blue, which is the color of the dress.

"Dear one you look spectacular. Is this of your own creation?"

"Yes, it is. Do you like it?"

"Very much, it is very beautiful. There is one more thing we must discuss before we go. Vampires can smell if you belong to me. They will know if we have had sex or exchanged blood." Okay so, we did not need either right now really since she had slept in my bed and was covered in my scent and I could just drink her blood, but I really wanted to have more connections to this delectable creature. "I do not want to pressure you into doing something you are not ready for but it would be best if you were truly mine before we were around other vampires." She was blushing and looking at the floor. "Dear one, please talk to me. What are you thinking?"

"Eric, I have never done any of those things with anybody before."

Mighty hammer of Thor, a virgin. A virgin, fairy, goddess has just happens to fall in my lap. She said she had never lain with a man before but I just thought she meant she had never really slept in a bed with a man before. Mighty Odin, I will never let her go. She will know only my touch, my feel, my pleasure. "Dear one, do not be embarrassed. Let us explore what we can learn together later. Perhaps now it is best if we just exchange blood. Come here sweet one and sit on my lap and be mine. I will hold you to me and feed you as you feed me. It will only hurt for a moment and then it will feel pleasurable." She slides into my lap and looks so fucking cute perched on my lap. I was considering a throne for her but I now believe that it would be better if I just got a bigger throne and kept her on my lap or at my side at all times. I nuzzle her neck and nip and lick at her shoulders. I can already smell her arousal scenting the air and it is intoxicating. I hold her close to me. I bite into my wrist and bring it to her mouth. "Drink." She latches on and begins sucking without any hesitation. When she begins to moan from the attention I am paying her neck and shoulders, I bite. She screams my name and cums on my lap at the same moment I cum in my pants. Her blood was electric, I can feel it move and sizzle in my body. I wrap both my arms around her tight and hold her to me as she is panting. I can already feel her life force buzzing in the bond. She feels amazing, there is so much energy. I am still wrapped in my daze when I hear her mumbling about her pretty dress. Then POP. I look up and she has cleaned her dress and fixed her hair with just a snap and she even changed my pants for me.

"Eric, I feel weird. I know that you do not have a pulse but I can feel your pulse in my body. I can feel your energy maybe that is a better word." I did not think that she would catch on this soon but I shouldn't be surprised. I will have to be mostly honest with her or else she will sense it. "Dear one when two creatures exchange blood and one of them is a vampire, a blood bond can be formed. Both people have to want to be with the other person. If their want is strong then the bond that forms will be strong. We must want to be near each other a great deal for us to already be so connected after just one exchange. It usually takes three exchanges to form this type of bond." I did not add that I suspected that would happen due to the power of both of our blood and I was eager to have her connected to me.

"Do you think grandfather will be angry about this bond?'

The fairy will be raging pissed but what can he do when it is done. Not to mention that he owes me, and I came to her aid. "I think your grandfather will believe that you made a wise decision. Hiding with vampires is a place I am sure your enemies would not look. You will be safe with me and with our bond; I will be able to tell how you are feeling. This will help me care for you but it will also allow me to find you if you are ever in trouble." She blushes deeply and looks down again.

"Thank you Eric. I know that the kindnesses you offer me are not the norm for vampire culture. Your acts of caring and tenderness are that much more precious to me because I know what they cost you."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Eric's POV**

Sookie enjoyed the drive to Fangtasia. She had not been taking advantage of the best things this realm has to offer. Because she had been in hiding, she was not allowed to go out shopping, driving fast in racy cars, or go out to clubs. I could feel the excitement coming from her. We discussed our plan. I would introduce her as mine. We would tell no one of her heritage. We decided the best ways to showcase our relationship and to add excitement to our game was to communicate telepathically for the most part. Sookie could behave how ever she liked but was not allowed to talk or touch anyone else except Pam. To my surprise she was childlike in her anticipation and glee at showing me her "skills", as she kept saying, and she was excited to play a secret game with me. I thank Thor for her. I feel certain that any night she is in my life will be entertaining to say the least.

I parked in my spot behind the building. I was at Sookie's door before she had her safety belt off. I held my hand to her and she accepted it and rose from the car with the grace only seen in the company of royalty. She was exquisite. I wrapped her arm around my elbow and guided her to the employee entrance. I escorted her to my office and called Pam to me. It was time she meet the newest addition to our small family. Pam stomped into my office in a huff, complaining about my absence last night and my failure to check in with her, she was mid-rant when Sookie's scent assaulted her.

P: "Master, where are my manners. Please, introduce me to our new friend."

Her fangs popped down and she was close to losing it but Sookie showed no fear and maintained her pose behind where I sat at my desk. _Wow! Is my smell that different that it makes you all do that? I am going to try to suppress my scent more, tell me when it works._ "Pam you will put your fangs up and close that door. Then you will sit while I fill you in on some things."

After Pam had complied with my orders, I explained to her that Sookie was mine, that she was not like us but I could not tell her what, and that she would be staying with us. Pam was nearly speechless. Sookie continued to maintain her pose. She was very good at this game. I should reward her. Oh, I have it! I will give her treasure when she behaves. She said she collected treasure, and as long as it is not an order she should comply. It should be easy enough to turn things into games or convince her that it was her idea. My, this was going to be even more fun than I had anticipated. _Look Eric, she is catching flies! That is what my grandmother said when people had their mouths hanging open!_

"Master, where did you find her and why do you not know what she is?"

"Pamela, you will respect Sookie! Her heritage is part of the reason she found her way to my protection and I will allow no one to have this information! I forbid you as your maker from discussing Sookie's heritage, scent, or any powers she exhibits with anyone. Now, that being said, you will witness things that are strange and you will see Sookie behave very liberally. These things are also not to be discussed. You will be allowed to be near us as I am sure things are going to get very exciting."

_She may not believe you with this awesome, totally quiet, totally regal, and stellar pose I have struck behind you but you and I know how unpredictable and exciting I can be, right?_

I heard Sookie snicker in my mind about her unpredictability. Then I realized why she was giggling and so pleased with her self. There was a goldfish swimming around Pam's head. Pam was completely oblivious, and Sookie was having hysterics of laughter in my head while completely holding her composure in her physical presence.

_Sookie, this is a very clever trick you have pulled but this is more than we want anyone to know you can do. The more powerful you are, the more others will want to take you. I have many questions about your display, which I hope you will replay for me later, when you answer my questions about this magic. I do wish for now that you would quit. I was just thinking that you had been good enough to deserve to go shopping at Tiffany's and pick something sparkly out. However, if you are going to freak Pam out with the goldfish I will have to put off our shopping because I will be too busy calming Pam down._

_Sorry Eric. You are right it was not a good thing to reveal that I can conjure things or reveal that I can control them once conjured. If I remove the fish can I shop now?_

_Yes._

The fish pops away, without Pam ever knowing of his existence, at the same moment I reach back for Sookie's hand and guide her into my lap. Without taking my eyes off Pam, I pull up the Tiffany's jewelry web page for Sookie to ogle while I finish speaking with Pam. Pam has noticed our exchange and I can see the questions flitting through her head. Sookie has leaned over and is looking very passive as she browses the selection, but she is sending to me all manner of comments. I stroke her hair and draw circles with my fingertips on her back and up her arms. Sookie is practically purring. You can feel her utter pleasure about the physical affection as well as the delight at a new piece of treasure to add to her small hoard.

"Pam, you are my only child and very bright. While I refuse to discuss Sookie's heritage, or allow you to, I cannot keep you from noticing things. Perhaps we will never have to discuss it if you figure it out on your own. Besides, this could all be very fun for you. Sookie's nature requires gifts, which you will get to select for her and with her. You will have to shop more for yourself as well."

Sookie is close to pouting._ Sookie what is wrong?_

_I don't know what I want; they are all so pretty and shiny! _Pictures of various pieces flit through my head, this is new. We have been projecting thoughts to each other but sending what the other sees could be very useful.

_You may have whatever you wish dear one, but just one thing tonight. If you buy everything up, what shall I get you tomorrow?_

"Eric, why doesn't she speak?"

"She speaks Pamela, but currently we are playing a game. My Sookie is doing very well" I feel the bond buzz with satisfaction and I turn to see what has caught my angel's eye. A gorgeous platinum and diamond necklace with a 6.5 carat heart shape sapphire and diamond pendant is taking up most of the screen since she zoomed in on it to drool over it better. I send my own satisfaction with her through the bond and know that she has felt it when her energy hums a little more forcefully. I hand her my credit card to finish her transaction with. She leans in and lays three kisses on my face.

Pam looks at Sookie and smiles. "Don't be shy with that card Sookie, I have broke it in for you." Then she turns to me "Why have you just handed your card to her and I, your child, have to beg for shopping sprees?"

"Because she is winning." Sookie beams at the praise but her composure has not faltered, she is very good at the quiet game.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Sookie's POV**

I really am lucky that the king of Louisiana found me. I could read in his emotions, actions, and thoughts that he has feelings for me. He always feels protective, lusty, excited, intrigued, and happy in my presence. I knew that he would keep me safe. That and I knew Niall knew this vampire. He had told me stories of war, battles, and alliances. I knew that Niall had involved him in the most recent fairy uprising. So, not only was I protected but there wasn't a better source of information or a better chance of reaching Niall than with him. The best side affect so far has been his adoration. He adores my blood, he adores my body, and I am sure that with the way I am kicking his butt at our little game that he just adores me. I will give him many reasons to want to continue doing so. His thorough approach is power boosting in its completeness. Where did that thought come from? I knew that being adored made me feel good but I had never realized that that feeling is related to my power, or spark! Oh my. I had gone through my quickening and Niall had warned me that there are power levels reached so other powers might develop or current powers might increase. This is very exciting, not only am I winning the quiet game, but I am standing here gaining in power just from Eric's presence. Eric is still speaking to his child. We have exchanged a few silent words but I was trying not to distract him from his business. I scan the minds of the bar patrons and find some things I am sure Eric would like to know. During a small display of power, he mentioned treasure and suddenly my thoughts were no longer on my power but very focused on what would gain aforementioned treasure. I complied with the removal of the fish and was rewarded with a seat on his lap, the Tiffany's web site, and his credit card. He made it even more perfect by stroking and petting me as he completed his business. I was very pleased with myself over my find. I browsed their site when this necklace caught my eye. It was a platinum, 6.5 carat diamond and sapphire heart shaped necklace. Eric sent his approval through our newly developed bond and I purchased it immediately. Eric graciously sent me silently an address for it to be shipped to. I was over the moon! Pam is still sitting across from us and I can read in her mind. I had not taken the time to do so since meeting her since she is Eric's child. Her thoughts irritate me. I begin to get pissed.

_Eric, you will have to buy me something else if I have to continue to listen to your child's vile thoughts about me. Listening is one thing, keeping my mouth shut and not decking her are two additional things…._

**Eric's POV**

I am attempting to calm my Sookie down when what she is saying to me registers in more way than one. Just as I realize that she is talking about hearing Pam's thoughts Sookie begins streaming them to me, I can tell they are filtered through Sookie because she is sending her own commentary with them.

"_I hope he is through with this whore quick….. Did you hear her call me a whore, I am going to lose it… She comes in a pretty package but…..Package, I am not a package…You had better put here in her place before I show you what I am capable of and I use your child as target practice…I wonder what she tastes like…"_

"Enough!" I tighten my grip on Sookie and stand. "Pamela, your thoughts give you away. You should learn to be very careful what you think. Sookie is much more dangerous than she looks. So far she is being nice only because of her love of all things sparkly. If she had not already received her reward tonight I dare say she would not have kept her patience with you this long. Now, Sookie is not a whore, she is not a package, and you may never taste her." Pam's eyes are about to pop out of her head. I sit back down. "Dear one, did I cover all that offended you?" She is so brazen answering me only in my mind. _YES!_ "Beautiful Sookie, please allow Pamela the benefit of your beautiful voice."

**Sookie's POV**

I was really trying not to be angry. I could tell from the color of Pam's thoughts that she was only concerned about her maker. I really was not going to tolerate another awful thought from her though and I told Eric as much after I gave him a live feed of her terrible thoughts. I am sure Eric was surprised but he quickly covered it and scolded his child and sought approval from me. I could feel my spark humming. Then he flattered me with comments on my beauty and voice. What was I mad about? Oh, yeah, her mean thoughts.

"Yes Eric, you addressed all the nasty thoughts she had about me, thank you. I am delighted you find me beautiful and that you enjoy my voice. I must say though that I rather like the quiet game. It allows me time to reflect and rejuvenate, also to take in my surroundings. I remember you said you only used this location when you were in town on business. Is there a reason why any drainers would know you are here tonight? There are four of them, they plan to overpower you when you leave tonight. They are under the impression that you will enter and leave through the back door and so two of the four are waiting in ambush, the other two are at the bar in case you decide to go out the front. The two at the bar have on ball caps and brow leather jackets. The two outside are waiting near the dumpster. Do not be too hasty in your engagement of this threat as there are also two undercover police in this establishment looking for V dealers. It is unfortunate to know that there are two dealers in the bar and one is a vampire. Truly sad, like cannibalism, don't you think? Anyway, the vampire is dark haired, dark eyed and has side-burns, his companion is human and is his accomplice. That is all I ways able to discover while you were busy." they look stunned. "Did I forget to mention that I am an accomplished telepath? Well to be fair I had quite a bit on my own mind the last few days and had not thought to consider other people's thoughts. So, you see, it was just not at the front of my mind for the last few days." I turn around to look at Eric for his reaction, I hope he had not believed that the thought exchange thing was just between he and I.

**Pam's POV**

When I arrive at Fangtasia tonight I know that he is here and I am glad. He did not come in last night and take care of his normal business. He is always here on Tuesday nights to take care of state business in Shreveport and his own personal business as well. I have been running Fangtasia for him since he was made king. I am of course his second in command but I am able to handle Fangtasia and the duties of my position with little stress and a lot of delegating. Tonight will probably be a circus because I had to move all his meetings from last night to tonight. He is never here on Wednesdays and it was a bitch moving staff around and adding security since the king was here. When I entered his office I nearly fainted in pleasure. My fangs involuntarily clicked into place and I noticed the sweet object of my affection. She was absolutely alluring. She was 5' 7" tall with her devilish spiked heels on; her dress was dark blue and loose but clingy in the right places with a plunging neckline and barely there straps. Her hair was long, curling at the end and as blonde as my master's, and she had blue eyes shining through dark lashes. Her skin had a golden glow, more like an aura about her. Divine. She stood behind Eric and to his right. She was silent. She seemed to be barely interested in her surroundings. Eric and I exchanged a few words. I was not pleased at the affection and deference that my maker was showing for this tart.

I was continuing with my swirling thoughts of suspicion and doubt when I was pulled from my inner storm by my master's loud command. He answered all the questions and doubts I had just thought. We have always had a strong bond but he has never heard my thoughts! I do not know what to say or think I believe I am flabbergasted. My master asks a question of Sookie and she does not answer. Then my master uses the prettiest and longest method I have ever heard to ask her to speak for my sake. So, she is the source of the mind reading. A small piece of the puzzle for me. Then she does speak, and I am mesmerized. Her voice really is like an angel. It is happiness, dreams, and wishes all in one and not only is the sound of her voice captivating but the things she tells us are astonishing. I immediately pull out my cell and call security. I have them detain the four drainers as inconspicuously as possible. Then I inform Eric the only other people that knew he would be here tonight were Bill Compton and Long Shadow. One of them must be in league with the drainers for them, to be expecting you this evening. I explain my reasoning and suggest that Bill Compton is behind all of this because he is the only vampire out there that fits the description of the V dealer.

"Pam, invite Mr. Compton back for a last minute meeting requiring his attendance." I follow my maker's orders immediately, and he is right things are going to be very exciting.

**Eric's POV**

Mine, she is mine. I will never let Niall have her back, I will fight in any war he wants, hell, I'll kill all his enemies, but Sookie is mine. Her voice does things to me, her powers amaze me, and her depths are surprising. She is a blessing a hundred times over just tonight. She finishes revealing all the immediate threats in the area and notices our surprise. I can feel through the bond that she feels unsure of herself for revealing this information and her power to us. I have yet again misinterpreted what she has revealed to me. There was so much more I am sure and I will find out. I wonder if one of hers powers is concealment, and if it is strong enough to make a supernatural forget or pass over information that would be harmful to her. I will have to be more attentive. If I am to discover her secrets I must make her comfortable with telling me things and trusting me. I must show her I can handle any threat she can reveal. When Pam picks up her phone to start giving orders, I hand the credit card back to Sookie and pull up the website for Tiffany's again. I almost levitate with the force of her elation. She gives me several kisses on my face before browsing for her newest treasure. Pam explains her theory after she gets off the phone.

"Pam, invite Mr. Compton back for a last minute meeting requiring his attendance."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Sookie's POV**

Pam came back to the office in minutes with Mr. William Compton in tow. He is a very miserable looking vampire. He has dark hair with dark brooding eyes and a demeanor that says I hate my life. I instantly did not like him. I kept part of my mind focused on him while I picked out another piece of jewelry. I decided on a platinum 5 carat diamond and sapphire ring in a heart shape to go with the necklace that would be here in the next two days. I stayed perched in Eric's lap and he continued to touch and caress me. I pushed into his hands eager to feel his skin on me. I took note of the cops exit from the club and passed the information on to Eric. After I had purchased my second reward of the night I noticed that Mr. Compton was not listening to Eric but staring at me. I focused on his thoughts and was angered immediately. I began a stream to Eric so that he would understand the rage he felt coming from me. This was his world so I needed to let him deal with his subordinates but if Compton were my lackey he would be crushed.

BC: _Look at his latest acquisition. I hope he enjoys her while he can because Felipe will have everything in place for the takeover in less than one month, then she will be a plaything for Nevada. She is quite attractive and Northman seems to have her well trained. I should ask Felipe for her when the smoke settles. Hell I can probably take her before then. Northman is going to be busy with all the V I have distributed in Louisiana. Felipe has already started hints that V use is increasing and asking questions about where it is coming from. When the authority starts to investigate they will have no choice but to think the Viking is involved. He may be an incredible warrior but you cannot strike what you cannot see._

_S: Eric, I can help with the V problem. Please allow me to help with Compton also. I know that you are a great warrior and protector and do not need my help to safeguard your kingdom. You however have taken on the task of protecting the heir to the fae throne, please allow me to show you my appreciation and some of the benefits of doing business with me._

_E: I am unable to refuse you anything lover, especially when you ask so nice. I wanted to rip his head off but the way you asked has me excited to see your way. _

**Pam's POV**

Bill Compton is an idiot. He was an idiot when Lorena turned him and he is still an idiot today. Becoming a vampire did not help him in anyway it only gave him more time to improve his ass-hat persona. I spotted him in the club with some fat cow. Only Compton would use some Jenny Craig reject as his partner in crime. He was actually pleased to be invited to speak with the King. His livestock gazed at him adoringly but at least she knew better than to try to follow along. I had already informed security they were to detain her as soon as Compton was secured and the police had left. When I opened the door and announced him to Eric, I noticed he and his Sookie were even more comfortable in his chair and she was shopping again, no doubt picking out something worthy of all the information she garnered. After her little performance I had decided I would probably like her and she indeed deserved "special" treatment. Oh, it looks like Compton has noticed Eric's lover.

**Bill's POV**

I came to Fangtasia tonight to see the King. He should have been here last night and I was here also but the King was detained and did not make it here for his state business. I would have traveled to New Orleans to speak with him but I wanted to be as inconspicuous as possible with my inquiries. I needed to be subtle to gain the information I desired and to not be suspected of my true actions. Pam approached me after I was only at the bar a short while. Leah, my day gal, and blood runner was with me to make my visit appear more casual and personal than anything reprehensible. I had hired four men to detain the King. It mattered not whether he survived the attack. Once the authority heard the V use was so bad in Louisiana that even their King was subject to draining they would investigate and that would divert the Viking's attention from the true battle as it were, not to mention the amount of V I had already distributed. I followed Pam to his office and was intrigued by the sight before me. The Viking was sprawled in his oversized office chair as was his normal, as far as I knew. Not normal was the ethereal kitten that sat preening in his lap. He was petting and rubbing her like she was a cat. The woman soaked in the attention while remaining silent and intent with whatever she was doing on the computer. She was a devastating beauty. Her dark blue dress matched her eyes perfectly and revealed more than enough of her assets to allow the imagination to run wild. I hope he enjoys her while he can because Felipe will have everything in place for the takeover in less than one month, then she will be a plaything for Nevada. She is quite attractive and Northman seems to have her well trained. I should ask Felipe for her when the smoke settles. Hell I can probably take her before then. Northman is going to be busy with all the V I have distributed in Louisiana. Felipe has already started hints that V use is increasing and asking questions about where it is coming from. When the authority starts to investigate they will have no choice but to think the Viking is involved. He may be an incredible warrior but you cannot strike what you cannot see. Just as Eric is beginning to indicate the end of or little meeting his little angel looks at me intensely. She still does not speak but I am overcome with a very uneasy feeling.

**Sookie's POV**

It is really too bad for William Compton that I haven't had many outlets for my magic in this realm. My magic worked in a very strange way. I did not have to regain energy once I spent it. I did not deplete my reservoir empty and then have to wait to restore it. My magic was constantly turned on like a leaky faucet and there was no running low, just running over. This had only gotten worse in the last 24 hours in Eric's presence. I had gained in power with his presence and I had energy pooling over. I would ease my sense of heavy fullness by using some of it on Compton.

I captured him in my gaze. I was about to show Eric how good I really was at the quiet game. I did not speak, just pressed my will into Compton's head. I poked around in there and found the information we needed and made some changes in his memories. Finally I used my influence to bend him to my will. After only three minutes of Bill staring into my eyes and me silently holding his gaze, I released my hold on him and he fell to his knees in submission.

"Mistress, I am sorry to have angered you. I will do as you have ordered. I will come when you call me. Thank you for your mercy, your grace." He kisses my feet. Eric and Pam are so stunned they do not move to stop him.

I sit back against Eric's chest and smirk to myself. I do not explain I wait for the adoration and the questions.

**Eric's POV**

I have been asking him some basic questions trying to get a feel for his true purpose here. Compton is in my office only minutes when Sookie practically begs to punish Compton and starts running her live stream of his thoughts to my head. I really would like to rip his head off for the nerve he has. How dare he think he is smarter than me or better at strategy than I? I have lived over 1000 years and I did not make it this long by falling to pansies like him. Sookie convinces me that it will be worth it to see her punish Compton. I reluctantly allow her to show off only because I am very curios to see what she is capable of. I have a feeling that sweet Sookie is not as sweet as she looks.

I am not disappointed. It looks like she is glammouring him. She speaks not a word but holds his gaze for several minutes before she releases him. He wastes no time kneeling at her feet and professing his fealty to her. I am so shocked that I did not even try to stop him when he left the office, neither did Pam. Sookie is wearing a very self satisfied grin. I finally take the bait and ask her what she learned and what she did to Compton. I explained that I usually enjoyed a little more blood in my punishments. I did not mention that I was very impressed with her display of power. I wonder what would happen if I turned her? Niall certainly wouldn't want her back.

"Well I glammoured him into feeling very badly about his poor treatment of me and Louisiana. I also made him fear for my safety without my Viking guardian. He should be on the phone with the magister by now professing his guilt in the V ring and the leaders behind it. You will only be mentioned as a target of their wickedness. I also glammoured him, and this was for you Pam, into feeling guilty about using the cow I heard you thinking about earlier. He will forever hold a new respect and attraction to cattle. He will begin to grow concerned in a couple of years about his obsession with the dairy animal but for now he plans to enjoy this new found feeling. I am thinking, if you are creative Pam, you may be able to have some wonderful photo opportunities."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Eric's POV**

She was too extraordinary for her own good. Yes; I need to turn her. It really is the best way to keep her safe from rogue fairies! Unfortunately I still had two business meetings after dealing with Compton. I took great pleasure in Sookie being so close to me. The first meeting was with a were contractor that wanted permission to open up a business in my state. Weres tended to be good at various trades and are some of the best builders in the business. This was more of a formality but something was off and I couldn't place my finger on it. Until, my sweet princess tuned me into her live stream again. Apparently this were had made his money off of work that was sub par and always a little less than what was expected. He would do as much business in an area that he could, then when his bad reputation would catch up to him he would move on. He was hoping he could at least be in Louisiana for a few years before his scheme was discovered. He had made it in Washington for fifteen years before he was too widely known to continue there. How many disputes over his crappy work would I have had to settle over the next several years if I had not had Sookie's assistance? The darling girl just solidified her position at my side more and more. I dismissed the were and give him two days to be out of my state. I let him know that all the packs in the state would be notified of his status. As soon as he was out of my office I rubbed her hard and moved her dress up to expose her thighs to me. I kissed and nibbled on her neck, letting one hand find and bring to peaks her sweet nipples, while the other hand found my way to her juicy core.

"Princess, you are so wet for me. Do you want to know what your reward is for revealing that idiot to me? Mmmh? I'll tell you sweet darling. I am going to take you home after we are through here this evening and I am going to touch every inch of your body. I am going to bring you ecstasy such as you have never known. You will scream my name and beg for release." I whisper into her ear while I continue to touch and stroke her.

_Eric, I have never done those things you will have to show me. I want to bring you pleasure. I want you to bring me pleasure! Please don't stop touching me now. Oh, I love it. Make me cum, that's it, yes Eric, I feel it, so good!_ She is very good at the quiet game. I will have to give her extra special treatment tonight. She is so responsive. My kisses and touch do this to her and I love it. She gives and her body gives, so that I can take.

**Sookie's POV**

I am glad that I can help and entertain Eric. I am also very attracted to him. I am so inexperienced in that way but I let my innocence work to my advantage. He has already underestimated me and it is best if it stays that way. Niall taught me to use my assets to my advantage. One of my best assets had always been my power to captivate. That was working out for me so far. Plus, Eric had not figured out yet that I could beat him at any game that required my silence, lack of reaction, or controlling my emotions. Years of hearing everyone around me had schooled me to keep my emotions and physical reactions in check. I had not even flinched when I saw the graphic images broadcasting from several of the female bar patron's heads. I was curious to start with but then I was aroused and jealous. Aroused because the things they thought about, whether real or imagined, with him were deliciously naughty. I also gained some very important information from them. What pleased him. Oh, I would have some surprises for him later. He has only just committed himself to me, so I won't punish him for his past, but I would certainly tease him with it!

I had to pull myself from my own inner scheming to crush the villainous dreams of the were before Eric. I quickly took care of that and was rewarded with some teasing of my own. The way he touches me sets me on fire. I have never felt like this before. I want to be bare before, him, I want him to touch every inch of me, and I want to explore him as he explores me. I cannot wait to be in his room again. We are interrupted from our heavy petting session by Pam bringing back Eric's last appointment.

_They said he was unattached, well no matter. He will do this our way or he will be sorry. We have to have these funds if we are to succeed. The supernatural community will have to recognize us once we hold the power of three. I have the memory loss spell so that as soon as he verbally refuses me it becomes active in my body like a booby trap and if he touches me then he will be the recipient of the curse. He is so cocky thinking that he does not need protection from me. I will soon have him and all his money….._

Eric and Pam look stunned. As soon as I heard her thoughts I was on her. I did not give anyone a chance to stop me or react. The moment I had skin to skin contact I had the information from her mind that I needed and I forced my will into hers. I used my magic and power to break her. She slumped to the floor, drooling, with a vacant look in her eyes. She would still function after some rest but her magic was no more. Also, just for the sake of irony; I took away her memories. She would not be able to retrieve them since her mind was minced meat. I was in Eric's lap again as if nothing had occurred. Pam and Eric both looked at me. "You will want to see to the witches at the abandoned warehouse on the corner of 26th Street and Industry Blvd. Seems they have been planning on using blood magic to increase the magic in their coven. They allowed some weres into their group in exchange for being bitten. Then they drained a few vampires and ingested the blood. The coven thinks their magic will be stronger if they are were-witches hopped on vampire blood, they believe this to be the power of three. Poor Hallow here was sent to make you an offer. It was lose-lose for you. Whether you agreed or not their intentions were to steal your blood and money. Since I have plans for both (huge grin) I could never allow that. She was booby trapped with a spell of memory loss that would have affected you the moment you rejected her offer and sent her from your office. I had to stoop her before she could speak or you could touch her. The other witches have to be dealt with. They will not stop seeking power."

I did not even get to register his response and he had me in his arms, out the back entrance, and in the sky. He was busying my mouth with his frantic kisses. I was just as eager. His kisses and his hands stoked the fires of my passion and I could wait no longer, I popped us to his home.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Sookie's POV**

I popped us directly into his bedroom. My body was screaming for him. I had never felt for another, what I felt for him. I was never willing to try to be with anyone, assuming my telepathy would make it to much work. With Eric it did not matter even if I only barely knew him. I wanted him. I wanted him to want me too. "Eric please" I moaned.

"Please what my lover?" he growled huskily in my ear.

"Show me how to please you." My voice quivered as my body stood pushed against him.

"You do not know what you ask. The things that pleasure me are not for a princess." He was trying to bait me but he did not realize I had already seen the things that turned him on and I wanted to be baited.

"Please Eric, I want all of you. I can only give all of myself if you show me all of you." I panted. That did it. He buzzed away from me and rummaged in his closet for a moment. Then he returned to me and ripped my clothes from me, my hands tied together in front of me, and my eyes covered with a mask. The abruptness of his movements caused a delicious panic in me. My heart sped, my breath came quick, and my body blushed. My breast were offered up between my bound hands and I am sure showcased my arousal with their hard little peaks. I heard his growl satisfaction at is handy work then heard him move once more. I felt him before I heard him behind me. "Sookie, you will please me by submitting to my will. I am going to tie you to my bed. I am going to touch and explore your body. I am going to make your body sing for me. Then I am going to make you mine. No other will be able to satisfy your hot, little, tight, body when I am through with you. Are you ready?" he breathed this across my ear.

"Yes" I managed to whisper. I had never imagined my first time being this way but the sensations overrode any reservations.

"Good. Now you will not speak unless I request it and you will address me as sir. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir." my body already responding to the undivided attention I was about to receive.

"Very good."

**Eric's POV**

The little vixen was as turned on as I was. I knew she was a virgin so I planned on taking it easy on her. My princess had other ideas. She wanted me to show her all of me, she wanted to know how to please me. She wanted me to have all of her. I cannot deny such a request since it is what I want also. I blind her, bind her, and strip her before me. The sight before me is perfect. She is willing to accept my domination of her and this has my cock throbbing. For my defiant little minx to allow me to have control of her body is a huge show of trust and a huge sign of her respect for me. I would show her that her trust and respect were well placed. I would also show her she had made the right choice in a lover as well.

I tie her bound hands to the center bar of my headboard and I tie her ankles to the footboard at opposite ends so that my princess is spread eagle before me, an offering. I waste no time.I situate myself lying by her side and gently touch her smooth skin and trace her curves with my fingertips. Her nipples are already hard for me. I reward them for their salute with a sharp pinch to each and a flick of my finger. Sookie's body jumps with the contact and her arousal thickens the air. "You like it when I pinch and am rough with your nipples, don't you?"

"Yes sir." She squeaks out.

I pinch them again and let my fingertips roam her landscape again before finding my way to her golden curls. I spread her swollen lips and quickly flick my fingertip over her plump clit. She shudders at the pleasure. I pinch her sweet button and pull it towards me then release it to pop back into its place nestled between her engorged lips. I repeat this several times and she is panting and her breasts are heaving. "You like that don't you darling? You like for me to pinch and flick your clit don't you?" I emphasize my point my pinching and pulling on her sweet button again.

"Yes sir."

"Do you want to come Sookie?"

"Please sir, please make me come."

"I will darling soon. First I want your sweet little ass to be hot and pink for me because I want your flesh to be aflame while I pound into your tight little ass. Do you want that Sookie? Do you want me to claim that sweet little ass of yours?" I knew she would say yes because she was out of her mind with lust, I could feel it through our bond and it only fueled my desires.

"Please sir, please." she begged with her quivering voice. No one else would ever satisfy her when I am through!

I untied her legs and flipped her over. I spread her knees far apart so I could see her wet pink tight pussy. Her arousal was dripping from her sweet lips and running down her thigh. I licked her juices from her thigh and swirled my tongue around her erect clit. I sucked her clit into my mouth and Sookie's tight sex spasmed with pleasure, she was close. I kneeled behind her and smacked her ass suddenly. She squealed with surprise. I dipped my finger into her tight hole and spread her honey on her ass. I smacked again knowing the sting would be greater where her ass was wet. I was rewarded with another squeal. I kneeled at her side pinching and pulling her nipples with one hand while the other hand was busy alternating between smacking her delicious ass, fingering her sopping pussy, pinching her naughty clit, and spreading her delicious honey. I continued my ministrations until she was practically sobbing from the intensity of her need. "Are you ready my princess for me to claim your tight little pussy and your tight little ass too?"

"Oh please sir, please!" she was sobbing now. She was so beautiful with her tears streaming down her face I was pleased with my pleasurable torture of her. I knew she was ready now to take what I planned to give her. Her round voluptuous bottom was red with my passion for her and her sex was so swollen and wet. I was behind her instantly and buried deep inside her. She tried to buck away but I had her hips firmly held and her hand were still tied. She screamed then moaned when I began moving in and out of her at slow deliberate pace. She was beyond words so I stopped speaking to her and just rode her. I felt her tight sex tremble and knew she was coming. She screamed my name and I have never heard anything so beautiful. Smack! "I did not give you permission to come lover." I speared into her once more before filling her with my seed. Her body sagged and her head leaned against the mattress. I was nowhere finished with her. She was surprised by the feeling of her ankles being bound and I felt uncertainty in the bond. I slid a pillow under her hips to raise her ass like an offering. "My little vixen I am not done rewarding you or claiming you. You are to remain quite or I will stop touching you." I did not bother to put any questions to her; I could feel her arousal vibrating through the bond. While she was unsure of the upcoming activity she was too curious and too aroused to speak against it. I retrieved a few more things from my closet. I returned to the bed kneeling behind my darling. I prepared the first implement my lover would ever feel for penetration. Sookie tensed as I slid the lubed dildo into her tight hole. I pushed it in and out slowly until I felt Sookie relax and feel aroused again. Sookie was mewing within minutes enjoying the feeling of fullness of the dildo stretching her sex. I buried it up to the balls into her then attached the straps around her thighs. I spread lube on my fingers and prepared to enter her other entrance. Sookie was panting with frustration at the lack of movement but I knew that it was a good frustration. I put my fingertip to her ass and she tensed up. "Relax darling. You will like this." I turned the dildo strapped into her pussy on. The sudden vibration had Sookie panting and sticking her ass up in offering. I plunged my finger into her tight ass and she screamed in pleasure. Honey was dripping from pussy and her ass was clenched. I slowly added another finger and moved in and out of her until I knew she was ready for me. I spread lube over my generous cock and plowed into her without any warning. Her tight ass stretched to fit me. I held still until she was over the shock. Then I pounded into her relentlessly while the dildo in her tight pussy hummed. I could feel her in the bond. She was consumed with pleasure. We both erupted at the same time. I had no doubt that her reward was sufficient for tonight's efforts and I was certain that I had left a permanent claim on my princess.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Sookie's POV**

I woke only an hour before Eric rose. I can't believe I slept that late, but then again I had never had sex before. I had never felt so completely owned, fulfilled, adored before. I was tender in places I did not know existed; his claims of ruining me for others were completely justified. It was a very good feeling and I was hoping to feel like that again very soon. Last night had been very eventful. I met Eric's child, I revealed some of his enemies, I gained in power; oh, yeah, I still needed to explore that. I think Eric may be a battery for me. I pop myself to his kitchen and get something to eat then I pop back into his room and head to the bathroom to shower. I love his bathroom. There are 8 shower heads in the shower that is big enough for four at least. After a steam filled shower my sore muscles, stretched joints, and scattered bruises felt much better. I snuggled back into Eric and must have drifted off.

**Eric's POV**

I wake to find my little princess snuggled into my side. I find I like her there. Her smell is delicious and her body is so warm and soft. I roll to my side and pull her close to me. She was wonderful in so many ways last night. I still cannot believe I find myself so blessed. Hopefully, it will take Niall a long time to return my inquiry. I have not spoken or seen him in four years. His failure to keep tabs on me or contact his heir leads me to believe that he is too busy to turn his attention to this world. I will use this to my advantage.

"Darling, wake. It is time to start the night." I hold her tightly and nuzzle my nose and lips to her neck.

"mmhmm"

"We must get ready princess. We have to go to my headquarters in New Orleans. That is where I live most of the time. You will go with me. Before we discuss this further, you need to drink from me princess. I can see that I was too rough with you. I must see you healed before I can continue our needed discussions. I simply cannot bear to think that you might be in pain." I think the last part saved me because she had begun to narrow her eyes. It is difficult to not just command her but she is to powerful for that. So, far flattery and jewelry have gotten me pretty far. I bite into my wrist and hold it to her mouth. She drinks deeply. The feel of her sweet lips sucking me, the moans, the smell of her arousal, the feel of her grinding against me; I know we are both close. I bite her shoulder and we both find release. Already feel her buzzing more strongly in my mind.

We manage to disentangle ourselves and dress. "Princess, your assistance last night was invaluable. I cannot thank you enough and I hope that the pieces you picked out reflect my appreciation. While your power is undeniable it would be best if everyone did not know all you were capable of or who your relatives are. I would like to exchange blood again and form a permanent bond with you. We would always be able to feel each other. We will want to feed from each other often and be near each other. If one dies the other may also. In my world it is the equivalent of a marriage. Would you do that Sookie? Would you be my wife in my world? Would you be my queen?" I pulled out the little blue box I had retrieved from my safe before dying for the day. I had purchased this ring about 5 years ago, on a whim, finding it to be prettier than any ring I had ever seen. I had been at the jewelry store with Pam picking out some pieces for her to wear to the Sheriff's Ball. I knew it was insane since I had just met her but I wanted her and I always get what I want.

**Sookie's POV**

He just asked me to marry him vampire style. I am speechless for a moment. Eric causes me feelings that I have never experienced, he owns my body, but his attentions increase my power. Even though I know this will displease my grandfather, I also know that even he would go to great lengths to create beneficial alliances and increase his personal power. I say the only thing that is logical for a princess in my position, not that it's a bad one. "YES!" I snatch the box from his hand but he pulls it back.

"Here lover, let me." He takes the ring from the box and slides it on to my left ring finger. It is beautiful. It is a medallion style diamond and platinum ring. In the center of the medallion is a five carat flawless round diamond, the border of the ring is a quarter size circle of diamonds. In between the center diamond and the diamond border is intricate diamond work that makes the medallion appear to be the sun with rays shining around it. It was truly astonishing. I stare mesmerized by the beauty and overcome with elation.

**Eric POV**

She said yes! Fantastic! I am not sure if she understands all the implications of being mine but that matters not for now. She sits entranced by the sparkle of her new treasure. She is a most interesting creature. She is even more beautiful in her enchanted state. There is an energy that hums around her vibrating from the force of her pleasure. It seems she was very honest when telling me about herself. I would be a fool not to listen to her.

I gather her in my lap and lay kisses all across her face. "You have made me so happy lover. We must complete our bond before we leave that way we will have a little time to adjust before we arrive at the royal residence this evening. We will begin planning our pledging ceremony and your induction as queen tomorrow night my princess." I bite into my wrist and present it to her sweet lips. She is on my lap with her back to my chest and I was holding her with my other arm. She sucked greedily and my arousal was very apparent. I could smell her arousal and hear her blood moving faster. When I knew she was close I bit into her delicate neck and drank deeply. We both climaxed at the same moment and screamed our pleasure to the night. "Lover, I can feel you. Can you feel me?"

"Eric, Eric Eric, I did not know it would feel this way. I can feel you so clearly." _See, I can enter your mind and not just hear; I can sift through your memories. Can you feel my presence? Would you have known if I had not spoken?_

_Lover, I always want you to speak to me. Out loud or in my mind it makes no difference and I trust you not to invade my personal space without permission. I would never violate you and I am sure you would not do so to me._

"The point Eric is that you have been like some sort of battery for me the last few days. I have reached another level in power and my previous powers continue to increase in intensity. I wonder what else this bond has made possible."

My lover is very clever. She is powerful beyond imagining and I am pleased that I have claimed her. She is mine forever. I ponder her statement. I try to invade her mind not caring whether she senses me try. Not only does she sense but my attempts are met with an impenetrable wall. She looks at me pointedly. I push my thoughts to her. _I was trying to see if I could do what you did. Sometimes bonded couples can share powers. It is very rare but possible. If we do share any powers I am sure it is due to our powerful magic and connection. I was not able to search your mind but I feel very close to you lover._

"Let us begin our journey my queen. Our kingdom awaits!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Sookie's POV **

Eric is a constant source of pleasure. Whether it's presents, compliments, physical affections, his tasty blood, his intelligence or his wit; he makes me feel happy. Only Niall's attentions had ever really made me happy. He instinctively knew what I needed and provided it for me. Perhaps that is one of the reasons I like Eric so well. He found me, knew what I needed, and provided it for me. I did not want to be alone. I knew Niall would eventually come looking for me but fae are involved in time differently. It could be decades in human years before I even hear from him. I find that I cannot be without people. I need to be surrounded by admiring eyes and pretty words. Shallow maybe but there is something very gratifying about feeling the adoration of a crowd. In Faery I had always been cloistered, protected grandfather called it, and I had not experienced enough. Eric was the very promise of adventure. Listen to me, going on like a movie star. I just wished I did not need so much protecting. Fat lot of good it did me anyway. The people I cared for and cared for me are dead and the only other person that really means something to me is too busy fighting a war to rescue me from loneliness. Just calling it loneliness makes it not sound so bad but I had been dying of loneliness when Eric found me. A pretty sorry state, yet he cared for me. Niall would not be pleased about this union but we would have to deal with that later. I had a feeling Niall would be needing more allies if he planned to finish this war and what better ally than the natural predator of fairies. I wonder what would happen if Eric and a few other vampires went to Faery to battle Breadon. Niall told me to never trust a vampire but I think he must have known Eric pretty well to enlist his aid in protecting portals. Of course, I am sure Eric thought of it more like free dessert but he is a man of his word as far as I can tell. He is an incredible lover and he knows how to treat a lady, so few really do. He has an excellent sense of humor and my antics seem to please rather than annoy. The trip to New Orleans gave me a little time to think all of these things through. We rode in a limo and Eric was on the phone the majority of the time, I heard him giving directions for the removal of the Shreveport witches. By the time we had reached the outer limits of the city, Eric had finished his calls and I had finished thinking. I think I might love Eric Northman. He was everything I needed in a man but never thought to ask for. Yes, I decided, he would make a perfect mate. I wonder how he feels about Faery. If I were to succeed Niall someday, I would need to be there part of the time at least. I wonder if Eric has thought these things through.

"My queen we are nearly to our home. You have been very quiet and I have felt many emotions pass through the bond. Are you nervous about being a vampire queen?" he had a slight smirk on his lips and I knew that he was teasing.

"I was just contemplating the titles I may yet collect. I have been raised to be royalty and I am sure that I can handle any vampires. I was wondering though how you plan to handle yourself in Faery. If I succeed Niall, we will be regents over two races. Does this please you my Viking?"

"What pleases me is you at my side sweet Sookie. I have no doubt that you will rule either kingdom well. I take great pride in my leadership skills and am sure that I can manage even with the difficult fae."

"We shall see. Now how do we play this game since I am your queen instead of your demure side kick? Or are we being ourselves now?"

"Well it depends. Vampire politics are treacherous in that you try to cut with words, try to beat without touching, try to collect information without talking to anyone about anything, and try to do it all as if you are unaffected by any of it. It is quite the balancing act but I am sure that you are not new to politics. Of course success also offers great rewards in this arena."

"How so?"

"Information, knowledge equal power in my world and with your gifts you are in a position to gain and wield great power. Power perhaps, over individuals, packs, clans, covens, and even other kingdoms. The right pieces of information are priceless in the world of vampire politics my queen." Priceless, did he say?

"This may actually be fun."

I relaxed and let him help me from the limo and lead me through the foyer of a very grand, very large mansion.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Sookie's POV**

We entered the foyer of a very grand home. It had the feel of a hotel and was definitely as big. There were guards everywhere. I sensed most of them were weres or shifters of some kind but a few were vampires. There were several vampires just hanging about also. Some seemed to be working and others were waiting for the arrival of their king. Everyone stopped when we entered. Several of the weres and vamps were sniffing the air with their eyes narrowing at me slightly. I held back my urge to lower my shield with a room with so many supes. Eric did not miss a step, paying no attention to the supes assembled in the foyer area. Though, they all bowed as Eric passed them. We entered a large room. This is what is known as the throne room I believe. A large golden throne sat in the back center of the room but we were heading for a door to the right of the throne. Eric held the door for me then seated himself behind a massive desk in a very nicely decorated office. He pulled me into his lap and wrapped his arms around me. I snuggled into him relishing the feeling of his assurance and strength.

"My queen, Pam my child will be in touch tomorrow regarding details for our pledging ceremony. You need only choose the date and color and it will be done. Also, I thought we could keep it a political but quiet affair. I planned to invite the monarchs of other states in the US and the members of the Council. I do not think it is our best interest to reveal your heritage to everyone. Not only would Breadon be alerted to your presence but we do not need every vampire in America aware of the location of any fae. I believe I will announce you as a gift from the gods. It feels like the truth my sweet one." He is rubbing on me and nuzzling his face into my neck in the most delicious way. I cannot help what he does to me. We are both startled from our loving at the sound of a loud knock at the door.

"Yes." Eric speaks loudly.

A tall, very well built, very dark skinned vampire, with pretty peanut butter eyes enters Eric's office. "Your majesty, when you were delayed" he offers a smile my way "I rescheduled your prior meetings for tonight. I managed to weed out a few that were unnecessary so that you should be able to catch up with your schedule this evening. Your first meeting starts in just 15 minutes though."

"Maxwell you have done well. Let me introduce you to your new queen." The shock on his face is evident "We will be married within the week. Pam will contact you about details regarding the ceremony and reception. You may bring in my first appointment but not a minute early." Maxwell bows to both of us before turning to depart.

I lower my shields to discover the source of Maxwell's surprise. _He has never been with anyone longer than one night yet he plans to marry this one; although, I have never seen anyone as beautiful as her. I wonder what she is but I cannot tell from her scent. She smells heavenly. I wonder where he found her…_

"Sookie, what are you 'hearing'? I can sense that your attention is elsewhere."

"I just lowered my shields. I read Maxwell first then moved on to others waiting a few rooms over. I believe they are the ones waiting to meet with you. They all have a nervousness and annoyance about them that can only come from waiting." I smile at him.

"Remember my queen, the less others know about you the better. Bow for no one and keep your secrets. If there is anything you feel compelled to share with me please do so with your talents. Please do not leave the room as your presence here gives you authority and safety. Please stay as close to me as possible, either in my lap, or a chair next to me. I would hate to have to kill the emissary of another monarch because they got to close to you."

"I will make you very proud." I wink at him just as Maxwell is at the door again. He knocks quietly and steps into the room. "Your majesty, may I present Victor Madden, representative of Nevada."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Eric's POV **

I know once we get to the royal residence that things will be very busy. I am sure that Sookie will be able to adjust to the flourish of activity and the routine and politics of life in my world. She is a very interesting creature. She is very young and inexperienced, yet very powerful. I shall teach her the ways of our world and I am sure that she will flourish in her role as my queen. While she certainly likes her treasure, she has been attentive to threats against me and my kingdom, she was eager to see justice for such offenses, but was not blood thirsty in her retribution. In fact she was rather effective in solving our problems. I will have to involve her in all aspects of our rule to help educate her as quickly as possible. I am certain she will also dispense valuable knowledge frequently. Our last exchange sealed our bond. The pledging ceremony will make it official but our blood is already shared. The intensity of her energy has been running through my body like an electric current since our last exchange. It is as exciting as it is unnerving. I feel her emotions all over the place. Most amazing of all is I can feel the hum of the feelings she has for me growing brighter and louder. I am feeling her fall in love with me. I would joke about my undead heart beating but it may literally do so if the electric shock treatments keep up.

We arrive at the royal residence and I assist her out of the limo. I lead her into the large foyer and continue straight to my office. A tour of the palace will have to wait as I am sure I am booked dusk to dawn for meetings. I will keep her with me though. Not only do I truly enjoy her company and 'insight' but I am sure she would only get up to trouble here without my announcement being public. She is so very lovely.

Maxwell Lee updates me on the evening's plans and notifies me of my first meeting. Well, how about that. My first meeting is with Victor Madden.

Without as much as a nod I say in my most jovial tone "Victor, how good to see you, come have a seat." Victor bows and steps forward to seat himself in front of me on the other side of my enormous desk. I am growing angrier by the second, because he continues to flick his gaze back to my darling.

_Okay Eric you will have to explain all the rules better later. But I believe I have golden nuggets. Here, listen. I do hate him so much. He is so arrogant and cocky. Fuck, look at him with his fucking concubine on his lap. I am sure he has no desire to share, only taunt with his power. Well the mighty fall furthest. He will be licking my feet very soon. Felipe will be able to invade within the month and New Orleans will be mine. Hah, I'll keep his tasty little trick just for kicks too! Felipe will surly give her to me after I have the Viking secured in Nevada. It will be easy to try him for his 'crimes' if we have him in custody before he knows the charges against him. The magister will have him up on charges quite quickly after he discovers all the V being sold in Louisiana._

"Your majesty, I see you are doing well" a suggestive glance at my lover "my king has sent me to invite you to a gathering in Las Vegas. He has invited a few other monarchs to discuss the possibility of a chain of vampire hotels throughout the states." He finishes with a grin.

"Yes. It is not every century that the gods see fit to gift me with one of their daughters. Freya herself blessed me with this beauty. You will have to tell your king that I am rather busy at the moment. You see she will be my queen before the weeks end. So, you see we have much to get ready for."

"You marrying, Eric, this is a surprise; and a human. I am not sure my king will believe this news." He chuckles to himself. Sookie feeds me the live stream of his thoughts and he is really trying my patience. While I do not want anyone to associate Sookie with the faeries, I also do not want them to think her a weal link to be targeted. She must have picked up on my thoughts because one moment she was in my lap and the next she was in the chair that was beside Victor's with her legs crossed and hands in her lap looking perfectly lady like asking Victor "Who ever said I was human?" I had never seen a vampire loose their coloring before but I believe Victor had the coloring of a ghost for a moment. He stuttered and stumbled before he found his words. "I ah why Miss.." she cut him off.

"You may call me Lady Northman today. Next week you will call me your majesty or Queen Northman. However, if you at anytime become my enemy you may call me your death." Energy pulsed around my darling as she said the last to add emphasis to her words. It was very successful. Victor sat stunned with his mouth agape looking at my sweet delicate darling like she was a savage monster.

I do not believe there is any treasure in the world that would repay her for the pleasure of seeing Victor's face. He has long been a pain in the ass and a blithering idiot. Seeing the fear in his eyes with his gaze fixed on a five foot five inch human-looking woman is equivalent to watching an elephant or lion cower in fear of a mouse. I realize her looks are deceiving, which is one of the things I adore about her, but still the look on his face!

"Precious, please do not harm our guest. The king of Nevada would be very upset if you were to kill his second in command and emissary of his kingdom. Besides darling, Victor and his master are friends of Louisiana and would never be our enemies. Right Victor?" he nods still unable or unsure what to say. "Darling your presence is luminous. Do not deny me your light. Join me again, I adore when you are near." My words have the desired affect as I am given her brilliant smile in return and am holding her seconds later. Victor looks on in utter amazement and confusion.


	14. Chapter 14

**Sookie's POV**

That filthy prick! He really thinks that he can come in here with some trumped up business venture slash trap and that my mighty Viking would just run right into it. I am insulted, though not truly surprised. These vamps are idiots. My Viking truly needs my assistance to guard against their treachery at all times. I swear he is lucky to have found me. I realize he has survived a millennia but how can he know of every threat. Well, I will do what I can to ensure his safety. Partially because I would not have anything of mine endangered by others but mostly because I think….well…I have started to really enjoy the Viking's company. I really can't allow these fools to believe they can bring harm to him. I believe I will give Victor a surprise; something to let him know that the Viking's connections are far beyond his imagining. Let him go back to Felipe with stories of Eric's queen. Yes, I like the sound of that. I wait for Victor to give me an opening then I pop to his side and let him feel my power. I give him just a taste and am rewarded with the draining of the pale coloring from his astonished visage. I am delighted to also feel Eric's pleasure and approval rumble through the bond. It sends delicious shivers up my spine. He bids me to return to him and I do so; not just for Victor's benefit but because I find I genuinely wish to be there again.

**Victor's POV**

Holy Hell! What the #$% is she if not human. I can feel her power and it is strong. I can tell she wields magic from the "flavor" of her power. She returns to the Northman at his bidding and appears to desire his attentions. The Northman has used his charms to bind a very powerful creature to him. I cannot guess at what this will mean for my master's wishes. I have to return to him immediately. He must know of this knew development and perhaps he will be able to guess at what she may be. I accept the Northman's decline of the invitation and excuse myself on pretenses of understanding how busy he must be. I am smart enough to wait to contact Felipe until after I was in my own vehicle.

"This is Victor for the King. He is expecting my call."

"One moment" came the voice of the human woman on the other end.

"Victor, I had not expected you to be contacting me so soon. Surely it took you longer to convince the Viking to attend our little meeting than this."

"My king, the Viking has declined our invitation due to his nuptials that are to take place this week. They have yet to finalize their arrangements I believe, but it appears the Viking has bonded himself to a very powerful supernatural woman. She appears to be human. She smells a little sweet and is very attractive. More than that sir, she surrounded me with her power when she felt insulted by my referring to her as human. I have never encountered one such as her before. The Viking said she was a gift to him from Freya. I excused myself as soon as possible to report these new developments to you." I could feel his anger from this side of the phone and knew that I would feel some of his wrath over this.

"Return as soon as possible. I have only ever heard tales of the creature you just described. I will have decided on a course of action by the time you return." And then the king hung up.

**Eric's POV**

After my darling's display Victor excuses himself quickly. I am momentarily distracted from my bonded's exquisiteness with my phone ringing. How perfect, the magister.

"Northman, your majesty, I have some information that concerns you to discuss with you. Are you available to meet with me tonight?" The polite tone of the magister's voice tells me Compton has done as my bonded bid him. If he believed I was a part of a V operation I am sure his manner would have been less cordial.

"I am always available to meet with you. I would be pleased to see you this evening. I am making an announcement to my people shortly and I have a full schedule after that. Please come at your convenience, I will let Maxwell know to expect you and to make me available upon your arrival." I think it is best to announce Sookie as my bonded and queen tonight.

"I look forward to our meeting and am very intrigued by this announcement."

"I will fill you in when you get here. Good evening magister." I hang up knowing that the magister did not expect a lot of small talk.

Sookie is in my lap and I can feel her contentment rolling through the bond. I am very pleased that she is beginning to desire our closeness as much as me. "Darling, we must go to the throne room so that I may announce you as my bonded and future queen. I do believe it would be best to explain this to those present once, versus my continuing to explain in each meeting. Plus, gossip travels fast in the supe world and news of our union will reach both coasts by sunrise." I have paged Maxwell as I was speaking and am not surprised that he enters before I am finished explaining. He understands what I wanted of him without me having to explain further. He leaves to summon those present in the compound and I stand with Sookie still in my arms. "You must show deference to me Sookie in front of others, it endangers us both for you not to. Please remember this."

"Yes Eric. I will entertain myself without embarrassing you or weakening your position. I have already shown you how good I can be and I will not forget."

We enter the throne room a few minutes later and there are approximately 40 vampires there. They are either in my employ, in my retinue, or visiting as representatives of other states. I walk with easy confidence to my throne and remain standing to address my underlings.

"I appreciate your presence on such short notice. It is unusual for me to have such a joyous reason to call you together. I have bonded to a rare beauty and even rarer talent. She is a true jewel. We will be pledged and married in a ceremony later this week. Pam will inform all in my area of the details. For those of you out of state your monarchs will be sent an invitation as soon as possible. Now without further ado, my soon to be queen, Sookie" she enters the hall from my office door with her head held high and her eyes set on me. She does not bother to look at the assembled vampires. She pays me great respect by gracing me with her undivided attention. There are gasps and murmurs in the crowd as they take in her beauty, aura, tantalizing scent, and tangible power. When she reaches my throne she turns and lowers her gaze and offers me her neck in a sign of great respect and submission. I kiss her neck and pull her to me. I kiss her head and guide her to my side. She raises her gaze and looks out over those gathered. "You will all swear fealty to my bonded if you wish to remain in my area. My queen is due the same respect I am and her word is my word." It will always be a proud moment for me when all those in my retinue or employ knelt in deference to my darling. They did not question my actions but trusted without hesitation that I had chosen well. Those from other areas of course scurried away as quickly as possible to inform their monarchs of the latest news.


	15. Chapter 15

**Niall's POV**

I received a message from Mr. Cataliades earlier and I am quite disturbed. He relayed that the company I was interested in was on the move. He said they were making smart decisions and could be a real player in current futures. A sound investment it seems but we are not talking about investments we are talking about my granddaughter! She would have had no reason to move unless… unless she was discovered… in danger! That Viking better be holding up his end of this agreement. As if getting high off the blood of fairies was not enough who knew what ridiculous request he would make to complete his payment. After all this trouble there had better be no fairies near my Sookie! I will have to dispatch Claudine to look into her cousin's whereabouts. Losing my son was very difficult, but I do not believe that I could survive her loss. She came into my life just when I needed light and she has remained a blessing. I am ever humble that the goddess saw fit to allow me to raise her. She is greater than us all and she is more than fit to take my place, when the time comes. There is still so much for her to experience. I call for Claudine immediately. I can wait no longer to have my soul eased after the lawyer's cryptic message.

I further contemplate all the implications of Cataliades's report. He is a long time business partner and I asked him to keep his eyes and ears open for my kin when I had to leave my princess in the human world. His profession made him the perfect source to gain inside information and his status made his insights priceless. He had helped me in the past with leads or warnings. I was still pondering all this when Claudine popped to my side.

"Grandfather" she said with a bow. She was a marvelous creature. Beautiful, intelligent, obedient, kind: the perfect mate for some lucky fairy. She is nothing like my princess, but she is wonderful.

"My dear, I have a very important task for you. Your sweet cousin may be in danger. We are still under severe scrutiny and we would do her no favors by getting too close. However, I would like you to poke your nose around and see what you can find out without being found out yourself." I look at her in all seriousness.

"Grandfather, it will be done."

"Good, child. She started out in Bon Temps, Louisiana. I cannot imagine how far she has gotten, she has always been inventive. I want to know where she is, what she is doing, who she is with, if anyone, and I want to know why she is no longer in Bon Temps. Go now and find these answers. Return with an update once a week until you have completed your mission. Also, remember to repress your scent! It is critical that you are not discovered by anyone. Breadon would latch onto the least bit of information on our family we can not allow that."

"I will remember Grandfather and I will find your answers." She bows and turns to leave.

"Thank you granddaughter, you set an old man's mind at ease." She continues walking though I know she heard me and is smiling now.

**Eric's POV**

I promised those in my retinue that we would be a more formal meeting for Louisiana vampires the following night. After the announcement Sookie and I returned to my office to continue with our schedule. Betty Jo Pickard, from Mississippi, was our first appointment after all the announcing. She was turned in the mid 1900's and had a flare about her. She always wore a dress that has short sleeves, a shirt collar, and buttoned down the form fitting front until it reached the waist and skirt part of the dress, which poofed out and had several layers under it. She often wore a coordinating scarf around her neck and her hair either tucked under or in a ponytail. Brightly colored heels that clicked when she walked were also apart of every ensemble. Her upbeat attire reflected her generally upbeat personality. After Maxwell announced her, she entered and bowed.

"Your majesty, or shall I say your majesties? Anyway, I am pleased to see you this evening and appreciate you taking the time to see me still, despite your busy schedule." Always so polite and perky. I noticed right away that Sookie was grinning. The bond hummed with surprise and happiness.

"Betty Jo Pickard please meet my soon to be queen, Sookie. She is an amazing creature. And Sookie please meet Betty Jo Pickard, one of the nicest vampires I know."

"Thank you. I am truly sorry to interrupt your festivities but my king bid me here a few days ago and I have been awaiting your arrival. There are some issues that I need to discuss with you, alone."

"Betty, I am happy to oblige you on the first part of your request but my bonded remains with me." I am very irritated by her request. Sookie interrupts.

"Betty Jo, I know why you have come to see my Viking. Do not worry; it has been taken care of. I shall cleanse my husband's state as a wedding gift to him and proof of my right and ability to rule. You may tell your king that his problem was solved as a gift of friendship." Betty stared at her dumbfounded. I understood the gist of what Sookie was saying and knew that Sookie must have pulled from her thoughts that Russell would have been affected by Compton's treachery and has gained from his newfound sense of honesty. She really is a giving creature. Russell will be very intrigued and I expect him to call very soon. I do not plan to tell him everything, just enough.

"Betty Jo, Sookie is very powerful. Do not question how she knew, just accept that she did and deliver her message to your king as requested. I am sure that it will greatly excite him."

"Your majesty, I believe you are right and I bid you good evening." She bowed and left the office. Sookie sat in my lap with a very bored expression on her face; she seemed deflated now that intrigue was over. I needed her to be interested in these meetings at all times, not just when some bit of drama was occurring, if she was going to learn to survive in my world and if she was going to protect us from our enemies through knowing there secrets and weaknesses. Ah, yes! A game, she loves games!

"My darling, you do not seem very interested in these proceedings." She made face to indicate she was trying and it pulled a grin from me.

"How about I make it a little more fun for you." She sat up straighter in my lap and turned to look at me better and I could see the glint of mischief in her eye. "How about we play a game? You reveal the most unlikely thoughts of all our appointments to me. It could be anything, but it must be something that would not be readily associated with that person. I have seen and heard many different things about many different people, but if you manage to surprise me with any of your findings you will receive a gift. If you surprise me more than once you will get more than one gift." Her eyes were sparkling.

"How will I know if you do not show your surprise?"

"My darling we have the bond, it cannot lie."


	16. Chapter 16

**Eric's POV**

I watched her writhing from the chains in front of me. She is blindfolded, her hands are cuffed together above her head where they are pulled taught by a chain hanging from the ceiling, and her legs are stretched apart and secured by chains and cuffs to the floor. I had the vibrating dildo strapped to her thighs, inside her, and turned on. There is a nipple chain attached to both nipples and connected by a small chain stretched tight attached to the vibrator. I am overcome with the sight. As she moans and bucks against the vibrator and chains, the nipple chain is pulled only increasing her stimulation. After our meetings were finished I knew instantly how to reward her. I had her bound and moaning within minutes and I knew that she was enjoying it. My fairy princess liked to be dominated. All the stimulation forced her carefully constructed walls down and she was able to accept and admit her pleasure. Over time she would become more comfortable and trusting with me and she would be more honest with herself. Her arousal was evident in the streams of sweetness dripping down her thighs. I could resist her no longer and buried myself in her tight little ass. She cried out at the unexpected intrusion but her cries quickly turned to passionate whimpers. Her head fell back to rest on my shoulder and I nuzzled my chin into her neck, my arms caressing her clenching abdomen and teasing her throbbing nipples, as I pounded into her. I bit as I felt my own end near. She screamed my name as her ass tightened around my pulsing cock. I felt her utter pleasure and put my wrist to her mouth. She bit without coercion and drank deeply of my blood. She gasped and sagged as our exchange came to a delightful finish. I hurriedly released her bonds and removed the trappings. She was listless in my arms; I felt only a satisfied hum coming from her through the bond. I whisked us from our playroom to the private bath attached to this room. I had had many women in this room over the years but any other would never be allowed again. My Sookie was perfect for me in every way. The pleasure she gained from my attentive ministrations is proof.

She truly surprised me several times tonight. She clued me into a few contractors that had been using sub par materials, she showed me mental images of a politician (that argued stringently against vampire rights) in the minds of two vampires tonight that were both having a sexual relationship with him, she alerted me to an incredible investment opportunity, she identified two traitors in my mist, and last but not least she handled the magister with precision. By the end of our meeting he had updated us on the conspirators of the V ring and pronounced his formal protection of Sookie. Everything was dealt with by the end of the night. It had been exhausting and exhilarating. It was tiresome to encounter so many foul types but it was also exciting and satisfying that my sweet princess had identified them and charmed one of the most powerful vampires.

After showing her my appreciation, and bathing her carefully afterward; I tucked her into our bed; I am never going to tire of the word our. I had enough time before I was called to sleep to write her a letter and to order appropriate gifts. I went to bed filled with anticipation for tomorrow. I am eager to introduce my princess to all of the vampires in my state.

**Sookie's POV**

I wake with my body tingling in a very delicious way. I grin broadly when I recall the exact events that lead up to this location and situation. I had drawn several interesting things from the minds of all the rest of last night's appointments. My Viking was quite pleased and showed me the rest of the night how thankful he was. I could get use to this, hell I already am. Eric is mine. I will remain with him, marry him, and I will do as I said last night and cleanse his state of threats. I want to have more time to enjoy my passionate sex god and what better way than to squash all immediate threats. I no longer pine for my home and family; I wish to stay here with him always. I will have to think on the best way to accomplish my goals but for now I need to soak and prepare for tonight. I believe my darling mentioned an announcement to his states vamps. I already have the perfect outfit in mind and I can't wait to surprise him.

**Pam's POV**

I received the summons a few hours before dawn. Eric had summoned all area vampires to New Orleans for a huge announcement. Boy, he and the little lady wasted no time. I spent the rest of my night fielding phone calls from local vampires wanting to know what was going on. Some heard that he introduced his wife to the small crowd at the royal compound and were in disbelief. Some heard that she was a great beauty and wondered where they met. Some heard that she radiated power and wondered what she is. I did the best I could not to flame the fire. I told everyone she was a mystical gift of the Gods delivered straight to Eric from Freya and that she was meant to rule at his side and that anyone that got between them and their destiny would be stricken down by the power of the gods. What? A healthy dose of fear and awe is good for everyone. Besides I did not tell what I knew about her heritage and that is what the big secret is.

**Claudine's POV**

I arrived in Shreveport Louisiana late that night but decided to go to Hooligan's to see if anyone was talking tonight. I know that the Viking did not live in this area but his child did and it was his old stomping ground. I figured if there was news to find that this area would be well informed. His child still ran Fangtasia; I may have to go there tomorrow night if I do not hear anything tonight. The club was full when I got there and the crowd was buzzing. I did not see any vampires there and that was fine with me. It would be to my advantage to discover what was going on with Sookie without their involvement. There were plenty of weres there though and many were complaining about the short notice they were given for having to work tomorrow night. Seems the vamps were gathering for a big and unexpected meeting in New Orleans; something about the king taking a wife. I was planning on how to use the vampire's absence from the area to my advantage in gaining information when I heard the were closest to me describe his soon to be queen.

"Yeah, my buddy was there. He does some security for vamps that come in from out of town and he escorted some asshole down there for a meeting. Said it was worth it though. He said everyone in the place was freaking out because they thought the Viking would never marry but he said she was incredible. Said she glowed with a light, that you could feel her power, and that she was too pretty to look at. My friend thinks she is an angel but I don't know how the Northman would get with one of those, if they even exist. I wouldn't mind checking her out. Said she was curvy and blond, just perfect for me!"

His friend responded but I could hear nothing else. That is her, I am sure of it. How am I to tell grandfather that Sookie is in the grips of the Viking king of Louisiana.


	17. Chapter 17

**Eric's POV**

I woke to find her missing from my side but I could feel she was close and happy. "In here" she yelled. Apparently my sweet fairy princess could feel me too. I stepped through the bathroom door and froze. She is just finishing primping herself for tonight's meeting. She is breathtaking. She is wearing a beautiful cream colored gown that is reminiscent of a greek goddess. The dress is draped across one shoulder and cinched tight with a golden cord just under her breasts. The dress falls in shimmering waves nearly to the floor, where her delicate feet peek out from under her dress in stunning strappy gold heels. Her outfit is complimented perfectly by the gifts I had delivered for her this morning. "Lover, you are gorgeous. I see you found your presents. I am glad that they compliment the attire you have chosen." She blushes and smiles. That is it, I am hard. How can she do this to me? "Thank you Eric, I wanted to be beautiful for tonight." "You my lover, are incredibly so." I say this as I lower myself to my knees in front of her. She stands and gazes down at me, her lust building as she realizes what I am thinking. "Eric..." is as far as she makes it before I have her dress lifted and her panties dropped. I lift her by her thighs onto the edge of the counter and taste her center that is teasing me with its increasing sweetness. Her moans are my reward and I cannot wait any longer. I bite into her thigh, sink into the rhythm of her heartbeat and pleasure as she comes with every pull I take. I knick my tongue and heal my marks quickly then stand and bury myself inside her. She arches forward and bites into my chest and that sends me over the edge. We both ride our pleasure to its crescendo while she draws more of my blood into her sweet little body.

After another hour we are both cleaned and fed and ready to leave our suite of rooms. We take the elevator to the main floor. The door opens to a packed house. Apparently my edict was taken very seriously or they are all eager to meet their new queen. Pam approaches and walks with us towards the throne room. "Master, I have everything ready for the ceremony to take place on Saturday. Crews will be here tomorrow to begin decorating for the event and begin preparing the food. I have sent out feelers on our communication concerns and have not heard anything back yet."

"Thank you Pam. I am sure your preparations will be perfectly wonderful and I applaud your efforts for taking care of this on such short notice. It is very important to me."

Pam steps beside me to have a few words with Sookie before we enter the throne room. The guards open the doors and Pam takes a step behind my beautiful princess and me then we enter. The room was full as well as the lobby and foyer. All present bow as they should and I am pleased that I do not have to deal with any issues, although, they would have to be very foolish to act against my Sookie. She may be young but she radiates an aura of power and her beauty is unequaled. She walks regally by my side to the two thrones that now sit on the small dais in the front of the room. When we reach the dais, we turn to address the assembled vampires.

"Welcome. It is with great pleasure I introduce to you my bonded, soon to be pledged and queen, Sookie." I raise her hand and bow over it placing a delicate but lust filled kiss on the back of her hand. Those gathered bowed as well. "As I wish this to be more of a celebratory event instead of an area meeting, please stay, enjoy the music and refreshments. You may also use the evening to pledge your fealty to my bonded. Those that find they are not able to do so before our wedding will be exiled from this state. You all know how I value loyalty, now please enjoy yourselves." Live donors began mingling with the crowd and servers began working their way across the floor with flutes of royalty blend. I seated Sookie, then myself on our respective thrones. We were seated only a moment when my child set the example by bowing before Sookie and I.

"Your majesties, please accept my fealty. My life and sword are yours. Through blood, honor, and truth I shall serve." She remained on bended knee, awaiting a response. Sookie surprised me yet again by addressing her.

"I accept your fealty Pamela and am honored by your oath. I will endeavor that you never regret either." I truly could not be prouder.

One by one, all the vampires of Louisiana swore fealty to my beloved. When the procession ended Sookie stood to address our loyal vampires.

"Some of you have realized by now that I am not human. For those of you that had not, I can only say it is a pity. My otherness has a few perks. I have decided that one of the best ways to use my otherness is to secure my king's position. One of the best ways to do that is to make sure he is surrounded by loyal subjects. Your overwhelming cooperation and support are very much appreciated as is your show of loyalty. Unfortunately not everyone in this room is honest. Better you know sooner rather than later how much I hate liars." As she was speaking the air thickened around her and grew heavy. What began as a slight breeze became a full blown gust of air. The air flowed around her, caressing her. The last sentence was punctuated by the doors of the throne room being slammed shut and by two vampires in the assembly being surrounded and pummeled by the wind. The two vampires tried to escape its whips but the torrent continued until they were kneeling before us. When they were both on their knees, the air subsided, appearing to return to Sookie, as if she were drawing it back into herself.

"Let all present note these two traitors; a gift to my husband, as are all traitors to this kingdom."

"My queen names you traitor, what do you have to say for yourselves." I am honestly stunned by her abilities and by the two she has revealed to me. I do not doubt her judgment but it is good for those present to see that all are given a chance to answer for their crimes before punishment is dealt. It was also quite clever of my lover to show everyone that she is much more than she appears. She has been careful not to reveal her scent, the only thing that would mark her without a doubt as fae. All her other known powers could be gifts from the goddess. Her display mixed with the already over worked rumor mill only fan the flames of gossip. However, I am sure no one present questions any longer my decision to tie myself to this woman. All the vampires present are showing fang; desire fueled by my lover's powerful and possessive display.

My lusty thoughts are interrupted by the deep voice of Long Shadow "Your majesty, I know not what she speaks of and question why you would listen to a witch" how fucking dare he! CRACK! Thor's hammer! Sookie just smacked him so hard that his jaw is dislocated. He glares at her while he is adjusting his face. Before he has a chance to retaliate I intervene.

"You will watch how you speak to my bonded and queen. I apparently did not make things clear before." I announce louder so all may hear. "She is a gift from the gods themselves and my bonded. She cannot lie to me even if she wanted to. You, however, are nothing!" I rip his head from his spine and launch it across the room with a victorious growl. "Now you" I turn to the sniveling little Asian vampire named Jonathan. "Explain yourself!"

"Your majesty, I was ordered by my maker to move to your area to spy and to sabotage." He remains cowering on his knees with his head bowed. His life is mine now and he knows it. Sookie gives me the live stream from his head before I can ask the questions.

_Please, please do not ask me his name. He has commanded me not to reveal his name. The psycho Viking is going to kill me. I fucking knew it. I knew Victor should not have sent me hear. He and Felipe are fucking crazy if they thought they could just take his state. Final fucking death for those two greedy fucking bastards!_

"Maxwell" I say his name loudly and wait only a moment before he is at my side. "Take Jonathan to our special guest quarters. He will be with us for awhile."

Maxwell escorts Jonathan out and everyone else visibly relaxes.

"You are all invited to attend the pledging ceremony and celebration this Saturday night. I look forward to seeing you all there." Vampires knew when a night had come to an end and they did not tarry.


	18. Chapter 18

**Claudine's POV**

Shit! I managed to get into the royal compound by marauding as a server with the event company responsible for hosting the gathering. I witnessed my cousin's extraordinary display of power. I was not aware that her powers had grown. I was not aware that she had the capacity to channel such energy. All the supe gossip indicated something big was going on and it had something to do with Sookie. What an understatement! She is right in the middle. She has managed to capture the attention of the Viking king and is set to marry him this weekend. Grandfather is going to go ballistic!

**Niall POV**

"Enter"

"Grandfather, I know where she is."

"Well, spit it out child!"

"She is with the Viking."

"He has kidnapped my granddaughter!" I could not disguise my growing ire.

"I am not sure if he took her. I am not sure that is possible now."

"Claudine, if you know what is good for you, you will tell all that you know."

"Well, the supernatural network in Bon Temps indicated that something big was going on in New Orleans. Then rumors started the Viking was marrying and making his new bride his queen, not just in name but by law and that he had already bonded her. Gossip was wild with the tale that she had been gifted to the Viking from the goddess herself. I went to New Orleans to investigate. His soon to be queen is Sookie. They are set to marry this weekend. I must say grandfather that Sookie did not seem coerced to be there. In fact, she put on quite the show. She used magic I have never seen to reveal two traitors to the Viking. A 'gift' she said. I never realized what she was capable of. She is more powerful than any fae I have ever seen. No one seems to realize her ties to the fae or the house of Brigant."

I remain silent contemplating all that she has told me. I must have gotten lost in my thoughts because when I step out of my cloudy thoughts Claudine is gone. My initial reaction is to rage at the Viking and exact vengeance. However, I do still owe him. Also, it may be that my darling granddaughter has begun to show her other side. The fae never accepted Sookie because she was not fully fairy but they did not realize how much more than them she is. It may be time for me to contact her mother. The vampires don't know how close their ruse is to the truth.

I wonder how they came to be together and just how it is that my darling has placed herself on the Louisiana throne. This could be very advantageous. The Viking may be compelled to a greater role in this war if he is sufficiently vested.

It is time to look into affairs in Louisiana. With current rumors being what they are it would not be questioned if I investigated the buzz of a child of the goddess in the realms.

**Eric's POV**

Before we retire for the day I receive a phone call from Cataliades.

"Your majesty, I have an interesting request for a meeting. The royal prince of the fae has requested a meeting with you and your queen. He is eager to meet the child of the goddess and would consider it show of friendship if you would agree."

"Set it up for tomorrow night if possible Cataliades. I am to marry on Saturday and I foresee our schedule being very busy after that."

"As, you wish, I am sure he will be amenable, shall we say 9:00 pm?"

"That is fine, please call Maxwell Lee and make sure it is added to the schedule."

"Good evening then your majesty."

"Good evening Mr. Cataliades."

So the fairy knew where his kin was. He wasn't barging in throwing magic though and he seemed to be going along with our story. It will be a very interesting night.


	19. Chapter 19

**Sookie's POV**

I am running about our room like a loon. I am so excited to see my grandfather. Eric has been sitting on the bed for the last twenty minutes eying me with lust, hunger, and amusement running through our bond. Apparently he wakes very hungry and horny and my anxiousness has him in near fits of giggles. Having finally found the right outfit, after several unsatisfactory conjurings, I finish with my make-up and accessories. I leave his dressing closet and am instantly swept up into his arms. "My queen, you look delicious. Why are you so nervous?"

"I have not seen my grandfather for several years now. I am nervous about seeing him again. I have missed him. I also worry that he may not like where I have ended up or what if he doesn't like you."

"What if he doesn't like where you ended up lover, what if he hates me and wishes to steal you away from me, what then?" he looks at me with sad eyes but I can tell he has been thinking of this meeting more than I had realized. I understand with that look that he has worried that I will leave him and my nervousness has only made that fear more real.

"You know what? I suppose nothing will happen, because I love you. I have chosen you and I will choose you every time. It really does not matter what he thinks because I am happy with you and with you I shall always remain." I hope he feels the truth of my words and the love for him that fills me.

"I am so happy to hear you say that. I have worried that you may wish to leave after reuniting with your kin. Let us cease our worries and go meet with your grandfather. The message my attorney conveyed seemed to indicate Niall was upholding our claim that you were gifted to me by the goddess so he is probably not too upset with either of us."

Eric was ready in a flash and we both looked divine. He was dressed in a dark grey pinstripe suit with a dark blue dress shirt and coordinating tie. My dress was a slinky silky dress that clung to my curves and slid to my ankles. It had tiny straps, a completely open back, and a draping neckline with some material gathered around my bust. The color was a smoky grey and I paired spiky strappy glittery silver heels with it along with the beautiful sapphire pieces that Eric had given me. On our way to his office I felt giddy at all the hustling and bustling going on. There were dozens of people buzzing about getting this place decorated and set up for our wedding. We were greeted at his office by Maxwell Lee. He bowed to both of us with a smile, earning him a little gold star, and greeted us.

"Your majesties, we have a full schedule tonight. Your first appointment will be here in fifteen minutes, it is with Gregory Vasquez of California. I believe he wishes to speak with you of an alliance of your state and his. I am sure you are aware that his king is married already to the queen of Washington. I should note this meeting was scheduled before last night's events. Since right after your announcement and since I have risen this night, the phone has been busy with requests for meetings with you and your queen. I have put them off until after the wedding."

"I appreciate the additional information. You are truly an asset." I knew that Eric was contemplating how to reward Maxwell Lee for his excellent work and his attention to detail. I could also tell that Maxwell Lee truly enjoyed his position and liked Eric; he just wished that he and his Kelley could be this way. She was human, he loved her but he didn't know if he could trust her, and he was too close to the king to be caught up in any bull shit.

Eric looked at me; I knew he could feel my excitement and resolve. "If it pleases you my king I will grant a favor on your Maxwell Lee. I would read the mind and intentions of his Kelley so that he may trust in her and know a deeper love." Only Maxwell Lee looked more surprised than Eric. Eric turned to look at Maxwell Lee and found the perfection of my 'gift' written on his face.

"If Maxwell Lee feels this is an appropriate gift, then I will allow it. Judging from the look on his face you came up with the perfect gift."

Maxwell Lee, who was now on his knees bowing, looked up to us. "Your majesties are too kind to me. I have wanted to take my relationship with Kelley to the next level but was afraid of the consequences. I greatly appreciate your gift and will wait to schedule it in until after your wedding. This means a great deal to me. I have taken too much of your time. I must get your first appointment or you will be behind all night."

"I believe that my wife's talents lend themselves to getting to the heart of the matter. We should spend much less time in negotiations from here out." Both Maxwell Lee and my Viking smiled broadly. Maxwell bowed again after getting to his feet and showed himself out.

Eric pulled me into his lap and was petting me in a very delicious fashion when Maxwell Lee returned with Gregory Vasquez, representative of California. Vasquez was a tall man approximately 5 foot 11 inches. He had dark eyes, dark hair, and a pale complexion that hinted at darker coloring as a human. He was dressed impeccably in a black suit and colorful tie. His hair was longer and hung to his chin around his face. He was quite handsome but I was too far into my Viking to give him more than a passing glance before returning my attention to my king. The vampire from California was openly staring at me and I could feel my lover's growing anger. I read the curiosity in Mr. Vasquez and showed Eric that he had no diabolical plans. _He had been sent over a week ago to meet Eric and had been put off until tonight. He happened to have been present for the first announcement and was very curious, especially after he heard about the meeting with all the Louisiana vampires. He was shocked at seeing me in your lap when he entered._

Mr. Vasquez seemed to get over his shock and bowed before us. "Forgive me your majesties. My name is Gregory Vasquez of California. I was momentarily startled by your combined beauty and by your display of affection. Often in my experiences, monarchs do not show such feelings to each other, I am not sure that they even had feelings for each other. It is a thing of great beauty to see two lovers embrace."

"Mr. Vasquez it is nice to meet you. I am King Northman and this is my precious bonded, Sookie, she will be my wife and queen as of tomorrow. I thought that your own king was happily married." questioned Eric.

"He is married quite agreeably to queen Anastasia of Washington. They have ruled the west coast for nearly one hundred years together. They are scheduled to renew their agreement in just one year. They have been discussing the possibility of having another state aligned with theirs. Rumors have reached the California circles that there is growing activity in the south. Some believe that there will be takeover attempts soon. California and Washington both believe you are the one that will emerge victorious. They wish to offer you their assistance. They will not only assist you in overcoming your enemies but they will help you take their states as well. You would all benefit. You would be king of several states. They would keep their presence on the west coast but they would have an alliance with the biggest entity of the south. A powerful marriage." Both vampires in the room silently voiced the concern that the west coast monarchs would then virtually control one half of the American borders. California's territory had long included New Mexico. If they succeeded in having a foothold in the South they would attempt to take Texas and Florida thereby effectively taking control of trade, immigration, drug trafficking, and control of the flow of vampires that entered half the country. A move, which could make them very, very powerful. Eric sensed my growing agitation. _I will share you with no one! You are mine as I am yours. There will be no others. We can be friends but we will not be tethered to others._ Eric's own temper flared when I mentioned 'we' and tethered to others. I see he had not seen that in the presented situation.

"I do not believe you fully understand the nature of my union. My Sookie is a gift straight from the goddess herself. I have faith that the goddess would not send a part of herself to me if she thought I would not continue to survive and rule. Also, I believe the goddess would be displeased if I felt her gift of marriage to this precious splendor were not enough for me. Finally, I am not in the habit of being the party to the takeover of half the country. I realize your monarchs may not have voiced this bit of information to you but I assure you they are aware of ALL the avenues an alliance with Louisiana would open. You may want to also let your king and queen know that I am aware of the forces that are working against me and I have taken appropriate steps to ensure their downfall so it would be dangerous to be running about seeking alliances right now. You really never know what liabilities you are taking on when you enter such an agreement." Gregory Vasquez sat for a moment absorbing what Eric had said.

"It has been a pleasure to meet you both. I will convey your respectful decline to my king and queen." I could hear his thoughts swirling. He thought Eric and I were a more powerful couple than his master and mistress and that we were also more clever. He also admitted to himself that absolute power corrupts absolutely and he did not want to assist in the takeover of part of North America. He had seen clearly what the Viking had showed him and he was grateful it had been pointed out to him. He bowed and left the office.

There was a knock on the door immediately after Mr. Vasquez left and Maxwell Lee entered with my grandfather. I waited until Maxwell Lee left then popped right into my grandfather's arms. "Grandfather, I missed you! I had begun to worry that I may never see you again!"

"My princess! I have been so worried about you. Things are very unsafe in faerie right now and I have not been able to check on you due to all of Breadon's spies. It would have led him right to you. I had hoped the Viking's efforts at the portals would have kept you safe. I had not foreseen the death of your protectors. Adele and Jason were very dear to me but I would not be able to take your end my darling."

"Eric found me in quite a state. I was a wreck after Gran passed. She had always kept me safe. She did not even allow me out of the house at night. I was so very lonely and feeling very lost. Eric happened upon me and was very kind to me. He offered me protection, companionship, shelter, safety, and kindness. I know that Vampires have been our enemies in the past but this one is mine." I saw my Grandfather's surprise and felt Eric's pride, lust, and possessiveness at the same time.

"Eric has been honest with me. He has protected me. He has showered me with gifts. He has put me beside him and honored me with the position of his queen. I left the farmhouse with him because I was scared and lonely intending to try to return to you. However, the more time I have spent with him the more I have become attached to him. We have claimed each other and I could not be happier. I am something more among his kind, something feared for my power instead of my differences. I am adored by many and I love it. I would like your blessing Grandfather."

"What do you have to say Viking? I had an agreement with you. I assume you realize she is the very one that was to be protected and what my intentions for her are."

"Prince, I love her. I was taking my turn at the portal the night I found her. Her sorrow called out to me. I could not help myself. I was drawn to her. As soon as I found her I had her in my lap and I found myself, a millennia worth of vampire, whispering soothing words and humming lullabies. I am powerless with her. My need for her only grows with each day. I intend to honor her for as long as she will have me. Truly if she wished to leave me, I would not be able to deny her, though it would kill me. As for your intentions for her, I remember all that you said to me, but I ask you; why would you have her rule amongst a people that do not accept her when she could rule among a people that respect and fear her?"

"That is a question I have been asking myself since I heard of your pending nuptials. I must admit I was impressed with your cunning my princess. It was very shrewd of you to tie yourself to the most powerful supernatural in your area. I realize it was not by design now but that does not matter. It shows me your instincts are strong. Your betrothed is referring to my intention to name you heir." I gasped. Heir to the throne of Faery. I cannot lie there was always a part of me that wished for such an honor growing up. It was almost as exciting as thinking about your wedding day but it was an occasion that I knew would never come to pass because the fae do not accept anyone but full fae. They may pretend at manners but they are elitist. "I also have another confession to make but let me say first that if your wish is to marry the Viking then I give my blessing." I smile and throw myself around him in a giant hug. I can feel Eric's amusement at seeing the 6000 year old fairy prince being treated like any old grandfather. "Now my princess, I must tell you a story." He sits in one of the chairs across from Eric's desk and I rejoin Eric crawling into his lap.


	20. Chapter 20

"Twenty five years ago my son Fintan disappeared. I was unable to locate him and I became very distressed. After several months of searching I was visited by the Goddess Freya. She had some very sad news for me. She and my son had had a brief affair here on earth and they had parted amicably but she sensed his despair a few days after they had parted. She returned to him to find that he was dying. He had been shot with several iron arrows and was beginning to flake. She herself was so overcome with sorrow she did not think to inform her lover's family. After sometime our prayers reached her ears and she was ashamed she had not sought us out to inform us of Fintan's death. She would have spent her time avenging him but she found, only a few days after Fintan's passing, that she was with child. She was grateful for the chance to have a part of Fintan with her but was overcome with the sadness she saw in my eyes. She also worried that her enemies would harm you. If you had been of the union of two gods you would be able to defend yourself from birth but since you were part fairy you would not have such powers until your quickening or later. My sorrow combined with her worry lead us to an agreement. We decided for your protection that you should be raised among the fairies. You would be easier to hide among us since your development would mirror ours and you would draw less attention as a fairy hybrid versus a divine one. I am telling you that you are the child of a goddess and a member of the royal house of fae. You are a princess worthy of adoration and so much more than the people that have surrounded you. You have my support if marrying the Viking is still your wish. My throne is yours if you wish it but the Viking will not be able to enter Faery. Also, I am to inform you that your mother will be at your wedding. She intends to have you presented to the supernatural community in a way that will never be forgotten." My granddaughter sits in awe across from me and I must admit how proud I am of her. She did not let her situation weaken her. She rose to the occasion and made the best of it. More than that, she found happiness and a place in this world that fit her. She looks all grown up sitting across from me with her king at her back. I would never have guessed that my sweet princess was the one required to tame the Viking nor had it ever crossed my mind that her heart would be held by a vampire. She finally gathered her thoughts enough to speak. The Viking remained speechless.

"Well that explains a lot. I wish I had known growing up why I was so different but I can see why it was best if that were kept secret. I am glad that you have finally told me and that I will have the opportunity to meet my mother. I choose Eric, Grandfather. I wish to be with him always. What is my mother like, will she approve also, and do you think she will help me with these power surges?"

"She is a lovely woman and will be pleased that you have found happiness. I am sure she is privy to the magical changes that you will experience. I recall she felt certain that you would not be able to properly defend yourself until after your quickening but even I can feel the power that surrounds you now. You have most definitely increased in ability since I saw you last. My informant spoke of witnessing you command the elements, a power not seen in Faery in thousands of years. I myself have only witnessed such magic a handful of times."

"I have felt my powers increasing steadily since I have been exchanging blood with Eric. It is like his blood is a catalyst. Like the power was there but his blood was the key."

"I do not know how your divine powers work. I am sure Freya will help you with this. I must go now. I have been here long enough for my enemies to report that I met with the Viking King and his demi-goddess. If I stay any longer suspicions may be raised. I regret not being able to attend your wedding tomorrow. It would not be beneficial for me to attend. I do give my blessing for this union, as I said earlier, and I wish for you to have this." I hand her the bracelet I gave Einin, my children's mother, on our wedding day. It is a beautiful piece and quite unique. "This bracelet belonged to your grandmother. I gave it to her on our wedding day. It is made from great magic. It will transform itself to coordinate with anything that you wear. It can only be removed by your will. It allows you to teleport. I realize that you have this ability but this has no limitations. You could be in a situation where your magic is limited or weakened; you may find yourself in a location warded to block teleportation; or you may find yourself unable to teleport to a different realm. This bracelet is limited by none of these restrictions. The only requirement for it to work is that it be your true desire to go wherever it is you are thinking of and you will appear there. Once you are married the bracelet will allow your spouse to teleport with you. I consider it the least I can do and hope it serves you as well as it has served Einin."

"Thank you grandfather; I will treasure it and wear it always." She gives me another hug and I am overjoyed.

The Viking bids me thanks and farewell and I return to my own realm.


	21. Chapter 21

**Sookie POV**

The royal compound was filled with vampires and a handful of other supernaturals visiting for the wedding. Pam had done an excellent job. The compound was beautiful. Fairy lights and ribbon were strung everywhere. Fresh flowers filled every surface that was not already taken. Servers flitted about finishing up here and there. I was in my room preparing for my perfect union with Pam and Claudine when I heard it.

_I will be watching my dear girl. I will enter when the time is right. I have longed to be with you and am so glad I can be here to see your happiness. The Viking is a good man and will ensure your future happiness. Until later daughter._

"Sookie…. Sookie… Mistress" Pam was in front of me, worried because I seemingly zoned out.

"I am fine Pam. I believe I just met my mother." I responded with a smile.

"Really?" Claudine was jumping up and down. Pam seemed skeptical.

"Yes. She did not say much but I got the distinct impression that she would be making quite the entrance." I supplied grinning widely.

Pam and Claudine helped me finish and I could hardly believe it was I. My hair was pulled in an updo with lots of ringlets hanging from the crown of the design. It looked sophisticated yet free. My dress had a very high collar that stood framing my face. The neckline of the dress was square, running straight across my ample bossom and connecting to the beautiful high collar at the shoulders. The dress had long sleeves and was mermaid style. The fabric was antique lace that was embellished with millions of tiny crystals to cover the entire dress. A beautiful but dainty crown was atop my head and I had a bouquet of faery flowers in my hand. I teared up. This could not possibly be me. Pam and Claudine shook me from my thoughts with misty eyes of their own.

"Oh, cousin, I am so happy to see you happy. I was so worried about you! But here you are becoming a bride and queen all in one day not to mention accepting your divine heritage!" Claudine was bawling at this point.

"Alright, as pretty as this moment is we must pull ourselves together. The ceremony starts in one hour and we have a little work to do." Pam chimed.

It had been decided that I would open her mind for miles around before the ceremony started to ensure our safety, then during the ceremony I could relax a bit and just be open to the more immediate area. I relaxed and took a few deep breaths before lowering my shields and letting the noise fill me. The sounds of traffic and electronics filled my mind and voices flooded in. I had gained much more control over my telepathy and was able to filter through the necessary bits. My eyes flashed open and Pam and Claudine both jumped back. My eyes were lit up and I had a monstrous face on.

I wanted them to understand and quickly filled them in on what I heard. "The fellowship is stationed at three different points about two miles away. They are waiting for the ceremony to begin before they make their move. Two of the EEE employees are Fellowship. Felipe De Castro and his lap dog Victor are here and they fancy that with the help of Arkansas they will be able to take out Eric, takeover Louisiana, and take me." I was yelling by the end. How dare they try to ruin my wedding! Though I suppose I should thank them. I mean would it ever be any easier to get all of my known enemies in one place. Fuck it! I will make them a gift to my king!

**Eric's POV**

My security team informed me of the potential Fots threat. Those hate mongers! I did not want to tell Sookie about them. This was her wedding day. The day little girls dreamed of for their whole lives. I did not want it ruined. I made sure security understood that. I left them to handle their jobs. I have used the same team for many years now and they had not failed me, I could not begin to question their effectiveness now.

Our guests were awaiting the start of the ceremony while I waited at the bottom of the steps. Pam came down; looking lovely as ever, and informed me it was time. We made our way to the throne room and the doors were opened before us. As soon as the musician saw us he started the music. I was standing at the front for only a few minutes before my luscious bride graced my sight. Claudine walked before her and stood across from Pam. Sookie sashayed down the aisle with the eyes of everyone present on her. She was absolutely mesmerizing. There were oohs and ahhs from those present. Niall could not be in attendance or else he would give away Sookie's significance to his enemies, which would only cause us more grief but Claudine's presence let all present know that the human looking woman had some definite connections. Many here had already witnessed or heard of her otherness but not all and it would be interesting to see how the night worked out.

Sookie stood across from me and I was bewildered. Her beauty is so great, even her skin and eyes sparkled. The Ancient Pythoness stood before us and presented us to those present. She had spoken the traditional words and it was now time for Sookie and I to profess our own vows to each other. I was supposed to go first but Sookie interrupted.

"I know you were to speak first my love but I find my gift to you cannot wait." She turned to address the crowd. "I made a vow that my wedding gift to my husband would be our safety through the eradication of our known enemies. How was a girl to know that you would make it so easy?" The magic that surrounds my queen picked up. "First let me show you how I deal with the Fots." She turned to Pam "Pamela, the monitors please." I had not taken notice of the four large screen tvs that had been placed around the throne room. I had thought they would be some sort of photo slide show, I understood that was common for human weddings. The screens were turned on to reveal split screens so that we were viewing four different locations. Three locations held rallies of Fots members, while the fourth location appeared to be a prison. "Can everyone clearly make out the scenes in front of them? These are three nests of Fots that seek to ruin my wedding!" electricity sparked around her. "Witness what happens to threats in my state!" Her words were emphasized by a great flash of light that exploded from my lover then quickly disappeared. She looked back to the screen smiling. The three nests now filled the cells of the prison. The other three screens were blank. Her eyes had a wicked glow to them and I could almost see the savagery in her thoughts. My pants were strained to contain the arousal that pressed on me. Odin's eye, she was incredible! "Now, for a few little trinkets to honor my husband and king." She turned to Claudine "Claudine please." Claudine apparently knew what to do as she 'popped' away then returned momentarily with a large rolling crate. Sookie approached and removed the lid from the crate revealing two unconscious weres. "These two were working for EEE. They thought to inform the Fots when our ceremony started so that they could take us unawares. They are at your mercy my king. There is one more situation to take care of my king. Though, I do not believe I can allow them to live." Sookie faced a madly grinning Pythoness and addressed her "Ancient Pythoness, what are the laws for killing vampires?"

"It depends, dear girl. We are about the survival of our race. Did their actions kill or harm another vampire? Did their actions expose our kind? Did their actions threaten one or both of a bonded pair?"

Sookie considered the questions. "Yes and I do believe it would be a favor to you. I am certain you are aware of these vampire's wrong doings already. You probably already have their demise planned. Please allow me to offer their lives in gratitude for your presiding over our wedding."

I do not recall the Ancient Pythoness ever smiling so much. She seemed to truly appreciate the combination of power and manners housed in my delightful queen. "I think I would like very much to witness this, your majesty." The Pythoness honored her by using her title.

Sookie's own grin grew and she faced the slack jawed crowd. Many already knew what she was capable of but they were too eager to see her use her abilities to flee. Much as had happened before the wind strengthened and two vampires were at our feet before I could blink. The crowd stood in silent amazement.

"Felipe DeCastro and Victor Madden, you are both accused of blood trafficking, attempted overthrow of a monarch, attempted kidnapping of a royal bonded, attempted murder of a monarch, and black mail. What do you have to say for yourselves?"

Victor spit at her! I did not even comprehend the next moment. I was just suddenly standing with his head in my hands. Sookie looked up at me like I had just picked a flower for her that had been out of her reach. "Why thank you." She beamed at me. She turned back to De Castro "And you?"

"I am a king! Is this how you treat your guests, lure them here then kill those stronger than you! You attempt to usurp my throne with false accusations and the parlor tricks of some half breed!" He was yelling and trying to fight the force that held him on his knees.

"Half breed indeed! It really is what I am half of that counts. What is that saying? Oh yes, 'In the land of the blind the one-eyed man is king' Well in the land of the vampires Sookie is goddess! And you De Castro are through!" She held her hand out commanding his life force to come to her. I have never seen the like. A mist flung from his body straight into her with a jolt and De Castro crumbled into goo on the floor at our feet.

I addressed our guests "I suppose it is my turn to offer vows but really how can I top such a display." I turned back to my lover. "Sookie my sword and my life are yours."

The Ancient Pythoness giggled then cleared her throat.

"Well those were the most exciting vows I have ever witnessed." She joined our wrists with a golden cord then sliced them both over a cup. Rumbles of approval and recognition rolled through the crowd as Sookie's scent permeated the air. We both drank of the cup and sealed our union with a kiss.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, king and queen, bound in blood and oath for as long as you both shall have each other. Let all present bear witness to this union and let no one defile what has been consecrated this day"

The approval of the crowd was brought to a halt by an ominous voice.

"I come bearing my own gifts daughter and Viking" the throne room was surrounded by a light. The doors at the back were thrown open and the goddess Freya stepped through. All present knew when they were in the presence of divinity and all fell to their knees except Sookie. Freya approached the dais where we were and held her arms open. Sookie threw herself in Freya's arms and wrapped her own around the beautiful goddess.

"Daughter, it has been longer than I dreamed but I saw the fates and this way was the best. I will always be with you and you with me. If ever you are in need call to me and you will not be denied. I cannot stay here, this world cannot contain my power. You will rule here for many years my daughter when you are ready you only need tell me and you will be welcomed into my home as will your Viking." I was still on my knees barely able to look at her splendor; she leaned over and whispered into Sookie's ear. Sookie's face lit up and the goddess disappeared.

I rose from my kneeling position and Sookie took my hand before speaking to our guests. "It seems we have been provided with a treat by my side of the family. Some unfriendly fairies thought to interrupt this celebration but were intercepted by my family. There appears to be enough naughty fairies for all of our guests to dine. Please make your way to the new iron enclosed citrus garden behind the compound."


End file.
